Transcendent Shinobi
by Story-lover1414
Summary: Aizen had won only to be defeat by the being that he sought to destroy and now a boy that lived in a world that had only shown him hatred is given transcendent power
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me with a new story and it's another Naruto X Bleach crossover except this time it's in the Naruto verse wonder what kind of chaos is about to be brought, it's so exciting that I'm basically already writing the next chapter to this story**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto cause if I did there would be major changes to the story and characters**

**Italics for thoughts, Zanpakuto, flashbacks**

**Underlined and Bold for Sealed Characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu, Hollowfication, Reiō (Soul King)**

**X-Chapter Start-X**

**Reiō daidairi** (Greater Soul King Palace)

"**Before I take your live I must commend you Sosuke Aizen for being the first being since the beginning of the Soul Society to force their way into the _Reiōkyū _**(Soul King Palace) **and defeat the zero division**" the figure talking was a pale skinned demonic figure with extremely sharp jagged teeth, long white hair black pupil-less eyes with black toe and finger nails that were razor sharp. it wore a completely white robe and held a large razor sharp dagger in it's right hand that had blood dripping from it's blade that belonged to the wanna be god that was lying on the ground with a pool of blood forming under him.

Aizen glare at the figured that had given him such a grievous wound "Who, What are you, I've already killed the **Reiō** (Soul King)." Aizen asked as the last time he had been here he never saw such a being before nor was there any information about it either and his question was to gain that information and to buy time for the _Hōgyoku_ (Breakdown Sphere) to remove the wounds that his body had received.

The being that was looking down at Aizen started laughing when he heard what Aizen had said as if it was a joke "**Foolish boy what you destroyed was simply a conduit for the actual **Reiō**'s to be used through as just by being in the presence of the true **Reiō** any being that is made of reishi will simply drop dead, only someone that is equal in power could stand in his presence and live and do you know what the funny thing about this is Sosuke Aizen**" the being said as it lowered itself until it was eye level with Aizen "**I am the true Reiō**." the now revealed Reiō said causing Aizen to go wide eyed and gasp which in turn caused the reiō to chuckle.

Aizen could only stare in complete and utter shock as the being that he thought he had killed was actually right before him and had wounded him before all of his anger came to the surface and started yelling out obscenities at him only for blue reishi to suddenly form around his mouth, preventing him from talking, along with his arms and legs then hoisted him into the air where his muffled screams could be heard while he was brought closer to the reiō.

"**All those centuries of manipulation, scheming, and plotting and for what? To come so far only to be rendered incapable of finishing your job and all without knowing the reason why you failed**" the reiō said which quieted Aizen's muffled screams as he listened to it's words "**you may have gained power that is equal to mine, may have transcended beyond shinigami's and hollow's but you forgot one thing in all of this. No matter how much you force yourself to evolve you are still composed of reishi and that is something that I have complete control over**." the reiō said before it snapped it's fingers which opened a portal behind Aizen which sent out four beams that attached to his four bound limbs and it started to pull him into the portal "**It's a shame that, since you equal me in power, I can only bined you and send you to your death**." before it disappeared.

* * *

A portal opened up in the world of the living in the middle of the destroy replica of Karakura town and a still bound Aizen appeared where he immediately noticed a long section of black chain laying on top of a portion of a taicho's haori and immediately knew the two individuals that those items belonged to, the taicho's haori belonged to Isshin Kurosaki, formerly Shiba, and one of four opponents that he had personally killed as they were powerful enough to be a threat to his plan.

The chain belonged to Ichigo Kurosaki, and the only one whose power surpassed his even while Aizen used the Hōgyoku to make him a transcendent being, but Ichigo Kurosaki had given him to much time to think, to understand, to act and when Aizen realized that Ichigo's power surpassed his he silently activated his Kyoka Suigetsu trapping Ichigo within it's **Kanzen Saimin** (_Complete Hypnosis_) ability and casted a **Kurohitsugi** (_Black Coffin_) with a full incantation and combined it with his Kyoka Suigetsu and made it seem like he was ranting on how powerful such a kidō would be if he casted it while waiting until Ichigo's vision was blocked by his kidō and walked over to the side and create an illusion of himself where he stood when he cast only for a second later Ichigo shattered his kidō only for a second later he rushed at the fake Aizen and slashed his right shoulder.

When Aizen saw Ichigo slash at his fake, a plane immediately formed in him mind, he made his fake appear on top of a nearby plateau while he walked up behind Ichigo using his Kyoka Suigetsu to hide his presence while making his fake go off ranting some more and at the end of his fake's rant Aizen stabbed Ichigo Kurosaki in the heart with his zanpakuto and had one last talk with the only being that had the ability to defeat him, at least that's what he thought of at the time.

_FLASHBACK_

_Aizen watched as Ichigo looked down at the blade that had pierced his heart then looked back at him, where Aizen was able to see a small stream of blood coming down the side of his mouth while his eyes widened, "A-Aizen, wha?" Aizen merely chuckled at Ichigo's question._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, for all that you've accomplished, for all of the power that you hold right now that it even surpasses my own you...have failed. You could have ended our fight the moment that you brought me out here away from Karakura town and your friends but you believed that your newly acquired power would have assured your victory and you would have been right_

_but you were too confident in your power and gave me too much time to think and when I realized that your power surpassed mine I activated my Kyoka Suigetsu and put you under it's influence." Aizen told Ichigo, who did nothing but stare at him as he realized what Aizen said._

_"W-Why didn't I f-feel your reiatsu?"_

_At Ichigo's question Aizen started chuckling "I've been refining my control over my reiatsu for centuries while you have only just acquired the ability to sense reiatsu and the only way you would sense my reiatsu would be if I let you" Aizen explained to Ichigo while he brought his left hand over to Ichigo's right shoulder, which had the chain from his Bankai wrapped around with a long portion dangling off of his shoulder, and grabbed the long chain before breaking it off "The chain from your Bankai is easily recognizable and it will let your friends know that you have died, farewell Ichigo Kurosaki." as Aizen said this his zanpakuto that was still embedded in his chest started glowing blue and an instant later Ichigo started screaming in agony as black motes of reishi with a red outline started coming off of Ichigo's skin and floated over was absorbed into Aizen's skin._

_Every second that went by more and more motes of reishi black reishi come off of Ichigo and as more reishi came off of Ichigo his entire started turning black and after his entire body was completely black he let loose one more agonized scream before his entire body was turned into reishi and was absorb by Aizen only for him to feel his power increasing to a level Aizen wasn't sure that the hōgyoku had the possibility to achieve and decided to head to Karakura town while thinking about his sudden discovery._

Flashback End

While Aizen continued to stare at the black chain he couldn't help but chuckle at that memory of Ichigo Kurosaki, he had the best and only chance at stopping him only Ichigo Kurosaki wasted it by trying to prove his superiority over him instead of finishing him off.

As such he had defeated Ichigo Kurosaki and absorbed him, adding his powers on top of Aizen's while ruthlessly suppressing his memories and personality, which inadvertently made Aizen think about the following events that lead to his current position.

Flashback

_When Aizen reached the town he immediately headed towards the pass out form of Isshin Kurosaki, while Ignoring the late Ichigo Kurosaki's friends, and tore off the haori that Isshin had bound to his right shoulder before decapitating him and used his special high movement to appear on the outskirts of the city and put up a massive kidō barrier around the city preventing the inhabitants from leaving but more importantly, for Aizen anyway, it prevented anyone from getting in and now he was going to pay the world of the living a quick visit._

_As Aizen exited the **Senkaimon **_(World Penetration Gate)_ he ended up in the same spot that he had left with Gin and looked around at the destroy replica and saw that the shinigami that fought against him were, with one exception, it appeared that Kisuke Urahara hadn't been as injured as Aizen had thought and was now up and moving._

_But Aizen set his thoughts on Kisuke aside and sensed the reiatsu of Yamamoto and walked over to him only to be pleasantly surprised by the fact that his zanpakuto, Ryūjin Jakka, was laying next to his body as Yamamoto decided to temporarily abandoned his zanpakuto when Wonderweiss's _Resurrección extinguir sealed all of Ryūjin Jakka's flames and for one brief moment Aizen wonder how his zanpakuto was by his side as all of the shinigami that were currently in the fake town were too injured to bring his zanpakuto to him.__

__Pushing that thought aside Aizen picked up Ryūjin Jakka and layed it on top of Yamamoto's body before Aizen concealed both himself and Yamamoto with kidō before stabbing Yamamoto and repeated the process that Aizen used on Ichigo Kurosaki and turned Yamamoto into reishi particles, and during this Aizen was surprised when Yamamoto didn't utter a single cry of pain or agony as Ichigo Kurosaki did, along with his zanpakuto as Aizen didn't want to leave such a dangerously powerful weapon just lying around especially with Kisuke Urahara the only one that surpassed him, albeit in only a single area, was unaccounted for and since he had absorbed Ichigo Kurosaki and his own power gained a significant boost.__

__And while Aizen had absorbed Genryūsai Yamamoto and Ryūjin Jakka knowing that the power he gained from such an act would be nothing compared to the power he had even before absorbing Ichigo Kurosaki, he had respected the man and decided to allow the one man to witness the history of the Soul Society to become part of a god and when Aizen meet Kisuke Urahara once more he would do the same to him, allowing the only being to surpass him in intelligence to be part of him as well.__

__But until then Aizen shifted his priorities to finding Kisuke Urahara.__

* * *

1 Year later

* * *

__An entire year passed and still Aizen couldn't find neither hide nor hare of Kisuke and after continually searching without any luck Aizen decided to switch tactics and headed back to Hueco Mundo, something which caused the shinigami's that were still trapped there surprise and fear which turned to despair when he informed the what he did to Ichigo Kurosaki and Genryūsai Yamamoto, and allowed those that he trapped there to return to the world of the living as there was nothing that any of them could do to him, with the exception of Orihime Inoue but her spirit was broken upon being informed of Ichigo's death.__

__It was when Aizen was in Hueco Mundo that he decided that in order to find Kisuke Urahara he would need to draw him out and the best way to do that would be to assault the **_Reiōkyū_**__ (Soul King Palace)_ as Kisuke was sure to appear in order to stop him from achieving his goal but in order for that to work he would need to give Kisuke time, not only to come up with and complete any new plans to try and stop him no matter have futile it would be but to also occupy his time, and so Aizen decided to rebuild his forces but this time decided __against_ reforming his espada ranks and instead focused on turning Gillian's into arrancar, now all Aizen need to do is find one of the many Adjuchas that were created but after seeing at the state of Los Noches he was sure if there were any that were still alive but it didn't matter if there were none he would just make more.__

__As it turned out the humans and shinigami that he trapped in Los Noches had gotten rid of all of his arrancar, though that was most likely Kenpachi's doing, and it was during his search for any of his arrancar that he came across the shattered corpse of _Rudobōn_ Chelute, leader and sole member of his Exequias, and upon seeing form Aizen decided to scrap his previous idea of collecting Gillian's as he knew rudobōn's abilities and decided to try an experiment with the hōgyoku and his newly acquired level of power and sent some of his reishi into rudobōn's shattered fragments and willed the hōgyoku to completely restore rudobōn with couple of surprising results.__

__When Aizen's reishi made it to rudobōn's shattered corpse each of the fragments staring glowing before all of them turned into reishi and converged on one spot and started to take shape, transforming, morphing until at last it perfectly resembled rudobōn to the last detail with one difference his mask, clothes, and his zanpakuto all remained the same as his sealed form but Aizen found his reiatsu to be equal that of Nnoitora Gilga the former 5th espada.__

__After that Rudobōn had finished reforming Aizen order him to enter his_ **Resurrección**_ (Returning Blade (Japanese Translation))_ which he did without any complaint or question which caught Aizen's attention as it was basically expected for rudobōn to ask some questions at his sudden revival or Aizen's appearance being radically different since the last time he appeared in front of rudobōn, but there wasn't he just stood there until he entered his resurrección where Aizen then ordered him to continually make soldiers until he ordered otherwise._

_Aizen watched as rudobōn's soldiers continually to increase in numbers he began to wonder just how large their numbers would get in order to properly destroy the Seireitei as even with rudobōn's newly increased power the soldiers that his resurrección created didn't change at all which meant that even unseated shinigami could defeat them and a shinigami taicho could defeat all of the unseated shinigami in the Seireitei singlehandedly and that was without using their shikai, and with that Aizen could only wonder just what the number would be._

_A month had passed and rudobōn's soldiers were in such numbers that they were able to cover all of the ground/sand under the canopy of Los Noches and Aizen decided that it was time to attack the Seireitei and draw out Kisuke Urahara opened a Garganta and walked through it with his army following shortly behind him._

_Aizen walked out of the garganta in the first district of west Rukongai, ironically in the same spot that Ichigo Kurosaki and his group first appeared in the Soul Society, in front of the gate while he heard the sounds of the Seireitei's alarms and decided to give them something to focus on and Aizen raised his left hand and pointed it at the wooden gate before he sent out a simple **Shakkahō**_ (Red Fire Cannon)_ that erupted from his hand in a wave of crimson energy and quickly raced towards the wooden gate where it impacted and, for an instant stood defiant against the onslaught of crimson energy before shattering like so much glass, left a trail of destruction throughout the Seireitei._

_Aizen stood there as he watched the amount of destruction he could cause with a simple level 31 **Hadō** _(Way of Destruction)_ before he felt his soldiers had finally exited the garganta and were standing around him waiting._

_ Aizen made a motion with his left hand and all of the soldiers around him and in the garganta rushed for the broken gate while he stayed behind to keep the gargantuan open while he watched the soldiers tear through the Seireitei fighting and killing all of the shinigami that was within their abilities that they came across and they were able to stall the fuku-taicho's due to their seer numbers._

_But it was when they went up against a taicho that there numbers counted for nothing and to make matters worse most of the taicho's in groups of two which surprised Aizen as they normally fought separately but perhaps the size of his army forced them into such an action._

_After sensing that the taicho's were in groups Aizen opened three more gargantas and after waiting a few minutes his soldiers started pouring out of those as well and followed the other soldiers rushing at the gate and it was with the three additional garganta's and the increased amount of soldiers that poured into the Seireitei that forced, most if not all, of the taicho's to activate their shikai's to compensate._

* * *

_Aizen wonder just how long it would take for his soldiers to take out the taicho's but considering that his army forced three of them into their using their bankai's even while his soldiers continued to pour out of the garganta's, and he never did tell rudobōn to stop making soldiers it was only a matter of time until they all died but then again, time was something that Aizen had in abundance._

_Suddenly a yellow cero shot through the air and impacted the barrier just above the wall made of Sekkiseki which immediately told Aizen that Halibel had survived the wounds he had given her and someone had healed her and was now aiding the shinigami which was something that he expected from her._

_But after everything that he had done, killing shinigami indiscriminately, killing the taicho's, destroying the Seireitei, the only question that Aizen wanted answered, where was Kisuke Urahara? Though looking at the destruction Aizen's army was causing also made him wonder where the Zero division was._

_And it was with that thought that caused Aizen to look up in to where he knew the _Reiōkyū was located and was cursing himself for not realizing sooner that Kisuke Urahara had be hiding in the reiōkyū, but then the simplest answer were often the hardest to grasp.__

__And it was after learning this that Aizen suddenly closed all of the garganta's that he opened trapping his soldiers to whatever fate awaited them and he made his way to where the gate he destroyed stood and stopped before raising his left hand and aimed it at the **Senzaikyū** __(Palace of Remorseful Sin)_ that was in the ___center of the Seireitei and used **Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō**__ (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)_ which fired titanic beam of electrical and spiritual energy that raced through the Seireitei and as soon at as the high level hadō touched the outer walls of the **Senzaikyū** the explosion that it created was of such magnitude that it formed a mushroom cloud that expanded to such a size that it reached the top of the barrier that surrounded the Seireitei while the it's explosion tore through the Seireitei destroying all in it's path, be it buildings, shinigami, or Aizen's soldiers none were spared._

_As Aizen felt all of the reiatsu from the shinigami's vanish he teleported himself over to where Karakura town was and noticed that his barrier was still up, which he expected, and took it down where Aizen then started the process to make the **Ōken** _(King's Key)_ and watched as Karakura town started glowing blue with the inhabitants of the town yelling out in agony, just like with Ichigo Kurosaki, before the entire town turned into reishi and was absorbed into Aizen's right arm creating a large glowing mark on it that looked like a scar._

_With the Ōken now in Aizen's possession he shot straight up into the air and tore through the 72 barriers that separated the Seireitei from the Reiōkyū and landed on the entrance to the Reiōkyū were he was greeted by one of the members of the zero division, Tenjirō Kirinji, where Aizen let tenjirō struggle against him as he had respect for the members of the zero division, not only their power but what each of them represented in the history of the Soul Society, though with Aizen's evolution through the hōgyoku they would never be able to defeat him in a fight but the chance to experience the zero division's abilities in combat was too good to pass._

_An hour hadn't even passed before Aizen was standing over the dead bodies of all of the zero division and was now standing in front of Kisuke Urahara, who had a grim look, "Kisuke Urahara, after searching for you for over a year you finally appear before me, even knowing the reason why I am curious to know, why do you appear before me now."_

_Kisuke looked at Aizen for a second before responding "I knew that after you fused with the hōgyoku that it would be impossible to beat you and after you defeat and absorbed Ichigo and Genryūsai Yamamoto's power it became even more apparent and that was why I I've been in the reiōkyū for over a year coming up with a way to defeat you and now all I have to do is keep you busy until it's complete." as Kisuke said this he drew his zanpakuto and activated his shikai ready to do anything that would buy time until his plan was complete._

* * *

_Aizen didn't know how long his fight with Kisuke Urahara went on but he knew that the longer that it did the more that his annoyance with Kisuke and his damnable portable/inflatable gigai and as he destroyed another one Aizen looked around and wonder just how many he destroyed so far, 100, 200 Aizen didn't know but judging by the amount of remains that were all around him Aizen was sure but he knew that the number was high and as much as he would love to simply find and absorb the real Kisuke Aizen couldn't do that as he couldn't tell the difference between the real version and one of Kisuke's personal gigai, even after having the hōgyoku evolving him to such a level._

_Of course that didn't ease his annoyance, which only increased, as he popped another Aizen could only let out a sigh and resigned himself to play 'pop the shinigami Scientist'._

* * *

_Anger, pure unadulterated soul searing anger was rolling off Aizen in ways as he looked down on the beaten, broken soon-to-be-absorbed form of Kisuke Urahara and the popped remains of the 6,666 inflatable gigai that he had destroyed during his 'game'._

_"Kisuke Urahara, out of all of the enemies that have come against me you have, most assuredly, become the most annoying and infuriating one, I could handle destroying 1,000 of your insufferable inflatable gigai's, I could even push my patients to 2,000, as I could imagine it a game, but over 6,000 even I have my limits on what I can take" it was at that point that Aizen stabbed Kisuke with his now glowing reishi-blue zanpakuto "and so I'm going to do to you the same thing I did to Ichigo Kurosaki and Genryūsai Yamamoto, farewell Kisuke Urahara." Aizen said to Kisuke as he was turned into reishi and was absorbed into his being and now the only thing he had to do was kill the reiō and he would finally accomplish his goal._

Flashback End

Aizen was brought back to reality when he heard four individuals land in front of him making him look up only to be surprised by seeing Yoruichi Shihōin, Suì-Fēng, Rukia Kuchiki, and Tier Halibel but Aizen quickly got over his shock "Well this is certainly a surprise, I wasn't expecting anyone to have survived my assault on the Seireitei." Aizen said while chuckling while acting like his current predicament was an everyday thing.

The four woman glared at Aizen with one of them including a growl at his relaxed attitude "We wouldn't have if it wasn't for the Reiō saving us and brought us here, along with something extra." the one that spoke was Yoruichi as she showed Aizen something that looked like an ordinary zanpakuto except for the eerily green glow that came from the markings that were etched into the blade that made Aizen worried and given that he had transcended beyond both shinigami and hollow that alarmed him.

Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng noticed the slight change in Aizen's eyes and both of them smirked "What's the matter Aizen, is there something about this blade that worries you, well you don't need to worry about it for much longer." Yoruichi said as she walked closer and raised the blade above her head and held it in a reverse grip before stabbing it right were the hōgyoku.

Aizen's eyes widened in absolute shock when he saw the hōgyoku actually split in half when the blade pierced it causing cracks which then started to spread over Aizen's body which alarmed and, even though he would never admit it, frightened him and as he saw the cracks continue to spread across his body Aizen tried to move his body but found that it wouldn't respond and he found out that he couldn't access any of his abilities.

Yoruichi grinned and chuckled at seeing Aizen starting to panic "What's the matter Sosuke Aizen can't move? Can't stop the cracks from spreading across your body? But I think you can figure out what's happening to you, after all Kisuke did give his live to ensure that you were defeated." When Aizen heard this his eyes widened when realization hit him.

Yoruichi grinned when she saw Aizen's expression "You figured it out, Kisuke designed this" Yoruichi indicated the blade that was still embedded in the hōgyoku "to react to the person that kills him and only that person and so when you killed Kisuke you created a weapon that kill only you." As Yoruichi finished speaking the cracks that had been spread across Aizen's body had finished spreading and were starting emitting multi-colored motes of light as Aizen's body was broken down into reishi and circled the four individuals that witnessed the end of Sosuke Aizen in a small dome of light before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

It was the middle of the night in Konoha and in a run-down apartment complex in the red-light district, where one Naruto Uzumaki was living, a large flash of multi-colored light could be seen coming from the windows, by the shinobi's that were on night patrol, before a large explosion destroyed the complex and four figures appeared on a nearby building with one of them carrying what appeared to be a large white oval over their shoulder before suddenly disappearing faster then any shinobi could follow.

All the while the entire shinobi world was unaware of changes what such an event would bring.

**X-Chapter End-X**

****Alright this is another story that is a challenge but this one is from God-ShadowEx100 and I've decided to go about updating my stories differently then normal, considering I've been doing a chapter a story it's been overdue, I'm now going to update my stories in chapter increments with a minimum of 2 to a maximum of 5 chapters and for people who didn't understand that each time I update a story it will either be between 2 and 5 chapters and now that that's done****


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add this to the previous chapter but this story is the start of my own little series that I've decided to call 'Transcendent', I know the names not really imaginative but nothing else came to mind, now about the stories, which will have the word transcendent in the title, that are in my one, and so far only, series is that each of the stories that make up this series are there own individual story that one could read separately and not feel a whole lot of confusion, but ultimately they are all connected together**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto cause if I did there would be major changes to the story and characters**

**Italics for thoughts, Zanpakuto, flashbacks**

**Underlined and Bold for Sealed Characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu, Hollowfication**

**X-Chapter Start-X**

It was finally over, the nightmare that was Sosuke Aizen had finally passed the moment that Yoruichi had stabbed Aizen in the same spot as the hōgyoku and as Kisuke had designed the blade the same way to only effect the one that took his life, if the wielder were to stab someone then only the wielder was the only one that was capable of removing it.

Which was why Yoruichi just taunted Aizen after stabbing him knowing that he would be unable to remove the blade while the other three did nothing but watch but none of them were expecting was for multi-colored motes of light to suddenly start circling around them but the four of them only felt apathy, they had caused and witnessed the death of Sosuke Aizen it didn't matter, nor did they care, what happened to them afterwards.

When the flash of light dies down the four women look around to see that they were in a dome of light with tendrils of reishi coming from each of them failing about maddeningly until they connecting with the ones coming from the other three only for their eyes to widen when the felt 'something' leave their bodies and a second later something different replaced it in their bodies before the feeling vanished only for the four of them to suddenly impact on a floor and quickly looked around to see where they were only for the sound of a blade piercing flesh to reach their ears and looked to where the sound originated from to see a bed with the blade, that was used on Aizen, was impaled near the center of it but when they got to their feet all four of them saw a young man, who looked to be about in his teens with strange whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, lying on top of the bed with the blade piercing his abdomen.

Upon seeing the sight a large amount of multi-colored light began to be emitted from the blade a large where a large amount of mysterious white substance starting flowing out of where the blade was connected to the young boy's skin and started to spread out over his body, similar to what Aizen went through at the start of his so-called evolution, but when the white substance made contact with the bed the substance destroyed it, shocking all four women, and continued to form around the young man until it made a large oval when it suddenly started emitting a large amount of, again, multi-colored light where a second later a large barely detectable was suddenly unleashed that caused a large explosion as soon as it came into contact walls.

All four of the women lowered their arms from their face, in a reflexive defensive measure, and saw that the ceiling and walls of the room were completely destroyed and the light show had died down and dozens of questions were running through there minds but any and all thoughts were pushed to the back of their minds when they felt dozens of unusual energy signatures heading directly to their location.

Yoruichi was the first to act, grabbing the oval incased young man and disappeared in a burst of shunpo quickly followed by two more burst of shunpo and one Sonído, and reappeared on top of a nearby building and looked around form a split second before all four of them disappeared where all of them reappeared on top of the large wall surrounding where ever it was that they ended up at before using shunpo and sonído again which allowed them to travel a farther distance then normal.

After continually using shunpo and sonído the four women located a cave to stop, rest, collect themselves and watch over the oval encased young man which is why a kidō was used to make it look like the cave was empty and to hide their reiryoku from being detected.

The four women sat down on the floor while Yoruichi placed the white oval on the ground before joining the other three and waited a few seconds before asking the one question that they were all wondering but didn't want to ask "So, what are we going to do now?"

At first silence meet the question as each of them didn't have an answer before finally "No idea, when those bits of light started circling us I wasn't expecting to live." the one to finally break the silence was Rukia and after a second the other three silently agreed.

"That doesn't change the fact that we are here and alive, nor what is currently happening to the young man in that." Halibel, for the first time since they arrived in this unfamiliar land, spoke while pointing to the white oval causing all of them to look at it.

For a few seconds no one said anything before Yoruichi was the one to break the silence "I'll ask again, what are we going to do."

Surprisingly it was Soifon that answered "Until that breaks and releases whoever is trapped inside we can only sit and wait, we're in an unknown land, populated by individuals with an energy that we've never come across before, the capabilities of these individuals and their numbers." Soifon stopped speaking and brought her right hand up and leveled it with her face "And that's not even considering what happened to us and what the effects are going to be."

After Soifon had finished talking the other three women said nothing as they agreed with her reasoning and now they just needed to wait for the white oval to break, after all it couldn't stay like that forever.

* * *

**One month later**

A month, a single reiō forsaken month had passed and that damnable oval still hadn't broken yet and their patience was almost out, with the exception of Halibel's as she was used to such lengths of inactivity but even so the three shinigami women could tell that even she was starting loose her patience white oval.

Though over the course of the month the four of them had been able to learn more about not only individuals with the strange energy but about the changes that happened to themselves as well. At first they expected that they would need to return to where they first appeared in order to see if they could obtain a viable source of nourishment but after taking three days for any of them to feel the beginnings of hunger to claw at their stomachs the four of them knew that whatever happened to them had apparently changed them in more ways then that had thought.

Of course when it became absolutely necessary for them to find a food source that they could consume Soifon volunteered to be the one that would head back to their arrival point and see if she could find anything that they could consume as food and it was there that Soifon discovered a second change that mad itself know, when she came across some food a feeling or compulsion told her to eat some and at first Soifon did nothing as she wasn't about anything based on a feeling or compulsion that just randomly appeared but the longer that she did nothing the stronger the feeling got until finally she got fed up with it and took a chunk out of a loaf of bread that she took and to her complete and utter shock she found her hunger dying away when it reached her stomach.

While Soifon was still shocked that she, a spiritual entity, could eat the food wasn't something that she was expecting and before she could focus herself again she found herself surround by four individuals wearing black cloaks with different animal-styled porcelain masks and judging by how the four held themselves and the fact that they had her surrounded told her that they were no strangers to combat and although Soifon was surrounded by people with access to an energy that the Seireitei had never encountered before along with unknown skills she didn't so much as react as she had been in far worse situations in her life.

After quickly going over her options Soifon decided it would be best to simply take the four of the cloak figures out with **Hakuda** (white Hits) and only use Kidō unless absolutely necessary and used shunpo to appear behind one of them and gave a quick chop on the neck to knock them out before turning towards the other three and aimed a kick at the head of one them where they dodged it by ducking under it only for an instant later her other leg shoot out from underneath the leg she used for the kick and connected with cloaked individuals masked face sending the figure backwards and also shattering the mask.

When Soifon had knocked out one of the cloaked figures and started attacking a second one the other two moved to attack her after she had just kick one of their squad members in the face and shattered their mask and quickly charged at Soifon each with a pair of knives in their hands.

Soifon didn't do anything, she knew the last two were going to attack her the moment they started moving but was surprised when she sensed the unknown energy flow into their legs which allowed them to increase their speed and covered the distance between them extremely quickly and it wasn't until the two cloaked figures tried to stab her with their knives that she made her move and in a burst of speed that the cloaked figures couldn't follow she disarmed them of the knives, used their outstretched hands to put he feet on the ground, hit both of the cloaked figures with multiple debilitating strikes, threw one of them into the other and gave one more hit that sent both of them flying through the air and through a nearby wall, gathered up the food that she had gather, ripped the hoods off of one of the cloaked figures and put the food that she had gathered in it before using shunpo to appear randomly around the...town getting a bigger bag then more food.

When she was finished Soifon had head back to the cave, after making absolutely sure that she wasn't followed, and informed the other three of what she had discovered which surprised all of them but the one that was intrigued the most was Halibel as what Soifon had described sounded very similar to a hollow's instincts and told them so and when Soifon heard that she wasn't exactly pleased but didn't outright dismissed the probability do to what happened to them.

After that the four of them quickly realized that the amount of food that they needed to consume was reduced which surprised them a little bit but any thoughts on what the effects would be for them in the future was put on hold when a large loud CRACK rang through the air, the four of them looked over to the white oval to see a large crack on it's surface before it started to spread out and then to the complete and utter shock of the four watching the oval started to expand and grow bigger and stopped when it was about to touch to ceiling when it suddenly popped and sent out a large wave of foreign energy quickly spread out, harmlessly passing through any object that got in it's way until it had covered the whole planet before spread beyond it.

After the foreign energy wave had passed the four woman looked to see a young man with golden blonde, but it was the items that were embedded in the ground around the young man that shocked them, as they had never expected something like this to happen, as around the young man was three very recognizable, though one was different, zanpakuto and before anything else could happen the young man on the ground had brought himself into a sitting position with his eyes closed when they suddenly opened causing the four woman to gasp when they saw his eyes, as they looked exactly like the hōgyoku before turning to a cerulean blue.

The young man looked at the four woman that were looking at him before suddenly raising his right hand and pointed at one of the woman and said "Yoruichi Shihōin, former 2nd division taicho for the Gotei 13," Shock ran through all four of them when they heard that, the young man ignored their reaction and continued on "Soifon, the current 2nd division taicho and the name of your zanpakuto is Suzumebachi." then moved his finger to the smallest of the four "Rukia Kuchiki, younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and member of the 13th division of the Gotei 13, your zanpakuto is Sode no Shirayuki." the young man moved his finger to the last of the four and only other one that was dark skinned "Tier Halibel, former 3rd Espada and a hōgyoku-created Vasto Lorde class arrancar, your zanpakuto is Tiburón (_Shark or Imperial shark Empress_)." After that the young man lowered his hand and was simply waiting for any one of the four women to respond.

All four of the women were shocked as the young man that had taken month to awaken, after being encased in an oval made out of a substance that they were sure that only the hōgyoku could produce, had suddenly told them who they were and the name of their zanpakuto's, with the exception of Yoruichi, when he had never meet any of them until he had opened his eyes, so the only way he could have gained that knowledge was if he somehow gained the knowledge from Aizen, at least that was the only theory that made sense to them, but before they could ask him any questions they needed to at least know the young mans name, with Halibel being the one to ask "What's your name?"

The young man said nothing at first, content to only stare at them for a couple of seconds before a small smile appeared on his face "Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm guessing your second question is how I knew the information I told you." Naruto asked Halibel where she closed her eyes and shook her head causing Naruto to tilt his head in confusion where Halibel said only one word, Aizen.

When Naruto heard that he just chuckled which made Halibel look at him again "Well your a quarter right." instantly Naruto had the undivided attention of the four women "I did gain that knowledge from Aizen along with Genryūsai Yamamoto, Kisuke Urahara, and Ichigo Kurosaki... along with all of their powers as well" at that theirs eyes widened as each of them realized the implications of what such a statement meant "Why do you think their zanpakuto's are in front of me?" Naruto asked them before he grabbed the one zanpakuto that the four women had no knowledge of "Except for this one, this zanpakuto is from one of your group." at this Naruto got to his feet and slowly walked until he was standing in front of Yoruichi and held the zanpakuto out for her shocking her and surprising the other three women.

Yoruichi looked at the offered zanpakuto in complete shock, and for good reason she already had a zanpakuto, granted she was forced to leave it behind when she helped Kisuke and then forgot about it when she stayed in the world of the living for an entire century so she wasn't able to retrieve it when she headed back to the Soul Society but with Aizen revealing himself she had been unable to search for it only to eventually end up here "That's impossible I already have a zanpakuto even if I don't have it and it was left behind I can't take another." Yoruichi said to Naruto even knowing that he already knew.

"I know that it was apart of the memories that I view but this is special" Naruto indicating the zanpakuto in his hand "However this one is different, this one is touched by the reiō" that bit of information floor them "As good as Kisuke is at inventing things even he couldn't create something that would defeat Aizen when the hōgyoku was enhancing him so, the reiō assisted him and created this, it is unlike any zanpakuto that has ever existed before and as powerful as you are it would be better if you didn't under estimate the people of my world." Naruto said to Yoruichi before he placed the zanpakuto in her hands and walked back to were 'his' zanpakuto were.

"Now that the subject was brought up just who are your people and what is that energy that they have." Soifon asked Naruto finally getting a chance to the question she's had ever since their group arrived in this world and her own encounter with those four cloaked individuals just increased her desire to know.

Naruto looked back at Soifon and chuckled "The four of you were going to have to be told eventually anyway so might as well get it over with now, That energy that you've probably sensed is called chakra. Chakra is created when a human from my world mixes their Yin, mental energy, with their Yang, Physical energy, together in order to preform interesting and in some cases inhuman feats." Naruto explained as he saw that the four of them were quiet intrigued at a people with such an ability.

Soifon looked at Naruto her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion "How do you know that information."

"Before the four of you arrived I went to an academy that taught me how to access and use chakra and when you guys arrived there was 6 weeks left until the graduation test could be taken." Naruto told them where Soifon nodded after a couple of seconds at finally having her question answered and now she only needed to know what the limits of chakra were to come up with effect tactics if she or any of their group were to fight against people who wielded chakra.

Rukia looked at Naruto "You only have two weeks to get back to your training academy then" at this Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow in slight confusion "You said when the four of us arrived here you had six weeks until your graduation test, you were in that oval for four weeks." When Naruto heard that his eyes widen briefly when he heard that.

"A month, odd I thought that it was longer."

As Rukia asked Naruto questions neither of them saw Halibel looking at Naruto as she went over everything that he had told the four of them in her mind, the energy that the four of them sensed when the arrived in this world was called chakra and was residing in every single human that resided in this world, could attended an academy were they could be trained to access their own personal chakra energy, all that information and yet he never gave a name for the people that were taught how to access their chakra, interesting.

But any further thoughts on the subject were pushed to the back of Halibel's mind as she focused all of her attention on Naruto's chakra and studied it intensely and found something that grabbed her attention, underneath Naruto's own chakra Halibel found a different chakra signature, one that was far more potent and dark then Naruto's and filled with so much malevolence it was as if the chakra was made from it, something that even a hollows reiatsu couldn't achieve.

However when Halibel heard Naruto say that he was going to have to return to his village, the settlement that the four of them arrived in which should be called a city due to the size, to continue to be train on how to use his chakra and asked if they wanted to come with him which immediately brought a question to the forefront of her mind "If we were to accompany you to your village what guarantee do we have that we will not be imprisoned."

Naruto turned and looked at Halibel and chuckled "You mean besides the fact that any one of the four of you could take on and defeat even the strongest fighter that my village currently has" when they heard that their eyes widened and while each of them were confident in their strength the knowledge of chakra brought an uncertainty to them as they didn't know what the capabilities of chakra were but to hear that any one of their group could fight against the strongest fighter from Naruto's village and win was surprising "let's just say that the knowledge on all of you and were you come from isn't the only bit of information that I've obtained." Naruto said with a feral smirk on his face while tapping the side of his head.

The four noted what Naruto said and filed it away for later though the ominous remark at the end was unsettling and made them wonder just what he learned during his month long encasement but pushed any thoughts aside as they looked at one another for a decision on whether or not to go with Naruto to his village, while Naruto had told them that they could beat any of the villages fighters they were still skeptical on that and they already knew that they possessed the means of escaping without any chance of being followed, as proven by Soifon's raid into the village and her subsequent return where they sensed no one had followed her.

After thinking through everything that they had learned the four of them decided that they would accompany Naruto to his village but warned him that the moment that anyone tried to imprison them they would bolt regardless of how much destruction they caused or the number of people they killed, something which Naruto was fine with that but right now he had something more pressing to attend to, how was he going to carry his three zanpakuto.

Naruto had no sash to which could hold either Ryūjin Jakka or Benihime and when he emerged from the oval his clothing hadn't changed something which he was disappointed in as he was hoping that the hōgyoku would have, at least, given him an all white Shihakushō (_Garment of Dead Souls_) as when he was inside the oval and gaining information from Aizen, Yamamoto, Kisuke, and Ichigo he was also going through their experiences as well, something that he didn't tell them as he wasn't sure how they would react or how much more information they could take, and after spending over three thousand years worth of memories wearing a shihakushō not wearing one just... didn't feel right, something that Naruto planed on fixing the moment he was back in Konoha and nothing was distracting him, which would be in the dead of night.

But that was later right now Naruto was trying to figure out how to carry his three zanpakuto, Naruto supposed he could let one women carry one but the problem with that was that zanpakuto didn't like to be carried by anyone except their wielder and that's not even counting how Konohagakure with react to them when they reached the village and even though they didn't need it Naruto didn't want to slow any of them down, as Naruto was thinking up a solution to his problem he noticed something on the ground, it was a piece from the popped oval that encased him for a month.

Naruto picked it up and immediately noticed that it wasn't stiff, like a shattered shell was suppose to be, instead it was limp in his hand, like it was simply fabric, it was extremely odd and when Naruto looked around he saw that there were numerous other pieces laying around and knew that there was enough to make a make-shift sash to carry a zanpakuto and so without further adieu Naruto picked the other pieces up off of the ground and held them in his right hand and was about to tie them together only to notice something strange had happened to the pieces in his hand.

Grabbing a small bit from one of the pieces in his hands Naruto then suddenly turned his hand letting the other pieces fall only for something unexpected to happen, instead of numerous pieces falling to the ground a long piece of cloth fell to the ground, surprising Naruto and the four women that were watching him, Naruto looked down at the ground where the end of the cloth was before he trailed up it to his hand, it was all one piece, it was something that couldn't be explained by natural means but with knowledge of the hōgyoku Naruto and the four women just accepted it.

Now that Naruto had a sash to carry one of his zanpakuto he could head back when suddenly Naruto realized something and quickly looked at his zanpakuto before looking all around him before he looked back to the zanpakuto and wondered what he was going to do, they didn't have any sheaths, Naruto didn't even bother counting Zangetsu as it was capable of creating it's own.

Naruto picked up Ryūjin Jakka, while continuing to try and think up a solution to his current problem, when the blade was suddenly engulfed in fire surprising all that were watching only for it to increase when the fire started to solidify around the blade and formed a sheath after a few seconds Naruto cautiously touched it to test the temperature only to find it warm, after confirming that it was safe to touch Naruto focused on the sheath itself and soon found himself in awe of it.

The sheath was colored the same as flames, orange and red, and in such a way that it was easy to tell it was beyond a humans ability to make, the red and orange that made up the color were used in such a way that to anyone else it would seem as if the sheath itself was made out of fire, Naruto looked at the sheathed blade a couple more seconds before he placed it in his oddly made sash and felt a small sense of completion at the feeling before turning to Benihime and wonder if there was going to be a repeat.

Which turned out to be true as Benihime's blade was engulf in a crimson energy before it solidified into a red sheath where Naruto placed on the back of his waist before Naruto picked up Zangetsu, and given the size of Zangetsu and his current stature he looked completely ridiculous, and looked at the changes to the blade, it still looked similar except the backside of the sword tip curved inwardly, it's hilt was silver and had a small length of chain hanging off of it's base, and after having view Ichigo Kurosaki's memories and Naruto had to admit the changes gave Zangetsu a much better look.

After Naruto looked at Zangetsu enough and was about to move it when a large amount of cloth suddenly materialized and wrapped around the blade, as is per usual, and without even stopping at what happen Naruto placed Zangetsu on his back, in a way that wouldn't interfere with Ryūjin Jakka when drawn, only for a red light to suddenly appear the second Zangetsu was placed on his back when an instant later a new weight was pressing into Naruto's right shoulder causing him to look down and saw a red strap similar to Ichigo's version but much thicker.

Now having everything Naruto needed he turned and walked out of the cave with Rukia, Soifon, Yoruichi, and Halibel followed shortly after him and the group headed towards Konohagakure.

**X-Chapter End-X**

**Done with the second chapter and I have to say I did not expect such a response from the first chapter, I mean I knew people liked the stories I write but that was surprising but if you really want a good story check out one called Sight by cywscross it is awesome and all I'm going to say about it is Ichigo being able to see zanpakuto spirits, if you want to know more check the story out.**

**Now on to story related matters, if you've noticed, which you should have if not I don't know what to saw, I've changed Zangetsu into the Fullbring influenced version cause I don't like the original version all that much and the dual wield version there's just something about it that doesn't seem to work with me for some reason.**

**review, I'd like to hear your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto cause if I did there would be major changes to the story and characters**

**Italics for thoughts, Zanpakuto, flashbacks**

**Underlined and Bold for Sealed Characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu, Hollowfication**

**X-Chapter Start-X**

As the group of five walked towards Konohagakure Naruto knew that it wouldn't take long before one of the four women to ask a certain question, turned out Naruto was right.

Five minutes after they started walking it was Soifon that asked the question, which didn't surprise Naruto one bit, "You said that you gained information about use correct" Naruto nodded once to Soifon's question "does that also include our abilities" another nod "including how to use abilities that any shinigami could use if they have the capability" another nod again "then why are we walking instead of just using shunpo to get there."

Naruto looked at Soifon and saw that she had a small frown on her face which caused Naruto to smile a little "Excellent question and, yes, while I do have the information and knowledge on how to suppress my reiatsu, how to preform kidō, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Hohō skills, I have never personally or physically perform any of those skills before or even knew they existed until the four of you arrived and as such if you wish we speed our arrival up I will need assistance which will more then likely result in me being carried to our destination." At that Naruto gave Soifon a sly grin "Unless of course you already knew this and asked me because one of you will have to carry me. What's the matter Soifon, afraid I'll cope a feel." Naruto said to Soifon while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively causing Soifon to gain a small blush and a surprised look on her face before she grit her teeth and glare at Naruto.

The other three women that were watching Naruto and Soifon talk were surprised when Naruto suddenly teased Soifon, something which caused Yoruichi to laugh as she thought she was the only one to do that and decided to join in as she wanted to have some fun to, "Well _Naruto-kun_ if you really want someone to carry you I'll _gladly_ carry you." Yoruichi said in a flirting manner designed to fluster people, unfortunately for her Naruto had Ichigo's memories or more specifically one memory of her.

"Nice try Yoruichi but did you forget I have Ichigo's memories, particularly the one were you first revealed your self to him, that one in particular gave him some interesting fantasies." After saying that Naruto looked at the four women and noticed that Yoruichi, Soifon, and Rukia were looking at him in surprise and shock, probably from saying 'Ichigo' and 'fantasies' in the same sentence and in that order, which caused him to chuckle internally while Zangetsu to laugh his ass off.

"Is there something you want to say?"

Yoruichi was the first to respond in an extremely eager manner "You said Ichigo had fantasies, what were they." she asked as she was _very_ interested in what the prudish strawberry had fantasized about.

Naruto only grinned at first and wonder exactly what their reactions would be "Well there was one were he found a stray cat in the middle of a down pour in the middle of winter brought it back to his house so it wouldn't die, then in the middle of night the cat suddenly transformed into you but with cat ears and a cat tail and you proceeded to reward him for saving you." Naruto stopped talking when he saw the three shinigami's reaction, Soifon's face was red while she gritted her teeth and her hand was clenched and shaking from anger of anyone thinking of her 'Yoruichi-sama' in such a way, Yoruichi was staring at him in shock before it gave way for a large grin to spread across her face, probably finding that she was the cause of Ichigo having perverted fantasies hilarious, and Rukia was currently doing a very good imitation of a tomato with how red her face is and judging by her shocked look she wasn't expecting Ichigo to have perverted thoughts.

Naruto looked over at Halibel and saw that there was no reaction to what he said, which was what he actually expected, Ichigo and Halibel had never meet before and she didn't have an understanding of who Ichigo was and to top it off she was used to males saying or acting in a perverse manner when around her or any other female hollow.

Naruto looked at Soifon, after looking at Halibel to see if she had any sort of reaction, he saw that she was about to blow and decided to reveal some more shocking news "Why are you so mad Soifon, don't tell me you're jealous that Ichigo had fantasies of Yoruichi well you don't have to worry" Naruto chuckled when he said that as if he just told himself a joke "He had a couple involving you." when Soifon heard this all of her anger disappeared and turned into shock, along side Yoruichi and Rukia, at the thought of Ichigo Kurosaki having fantasies of Soifon of all people, and considering that the two of them barely interacted with the other, just seemed impossible and yet they were told the opposite but that didn't mean that they believed him.

"You're lying."

Naruto chuckled at Soifon's response, as he could understand the reason behind it "Well in a sense your right Ichigo didn't have fantasies about you, his hollow gave him the first couple then his own hormones took over." When Soifon heard that she started let loose a string of curses and promises about what she would do if that hollow were to ever show it's face to her and some of what she was saying was enough to surprise him.

Naruto looked over at Yoruichi and saw that she grinning and laughing at the situation and probably at the thought of Ichigo and Soifon together, which was hilarious in and of itself as confirmed by the zanpakuto's chuckling at the thought and Naruto swore he saw a ghost of a smile on Juha Bach's previous form, then looked over at Rukia and saw that she had a blush on her face and a sad look in her eye "What's wrong Rukia sad that Ichigo left you out well don't be, Ichigo had, well, quiet a few involving you" at this Rukia's entire face lit up "though why there was one with you and Soifon in it I'll never know." at that both of the aforementioned glanced at the other were their eyes locked only to quickly look away embarrassed.

Of course after Naruto revealed that little bit of information Yoruichi pounced on the chance to tease one of her former students and the younger sister of Byakuya but unfortunately all good things must come to an end which came in the form of Halibel as she looked at Naruto "Is this the reason you want us to walk to your village so you could tell us about the perverse fantasies that Ichigo Kurosaki had." Halibel said to Naruto and while her voice was still neutral there was a hard edge to it.

"No, though entertaining as it is, the reason were walking is so I can tell you about the village were heading to and my situation regarding it on top of what the four of you should and shouldn't do during our stay there." when Naruto said that all four of the women's attention was directly on him, even the teasing that Yoruichi was subjecting Soifon and Rukia to had stopped, seeing their focus on him Naruto continued "More then 90% of the village hates me and wants me to die, with a number of attempts to accompany with it, the number of people that are actually nice to me can be counted on one hand and I'd still have fingers left over, in sort almost all of the village hates me and the feelings mutual."

This confused the women and they were wondering why they were heading to a village that he hated and where most of it in turn hated him "If that is true then why are we headed to a place that you hate and most of it's inhabitants hate you in turn?" Halibel asked as she was having trouble thinking up a reason as to why any human would willing go to a place that had made attempts on his life didn't make sense.

"Because it suits my needs for the time being, the same reason why Aizen stayed in the Gotei 13 for as long as he did." the last bit of information didn't surprise any of them as they all knew what type of person Aizen was during their war with him "Now getting to what you can and can't do when inside the village, first off do your absolute best on not killing unless your attacked with lethal intent, second you can use each of your respective abilities though please try and limit yourselves to the less destructive ones if possible, and third don't describe your techniques or abilities to anyone that your not teaching. Are these acceptable to you." Naruto asked the women and received a nod from each of them a second later.

The four women didn't have any problem with the rules that Naruto had laid out for them, seeing as how they were going to do that anyway, though there was something that confused them "Why would you tell us not to describe our abilities or techniques to anyone, all of our abilities require reiryoku and from what I've sense none of the people we've come across have a sufficient reiryoku level to even make an attempt, so I ask again you once more. Why tell us this?" Halibel asked as of all the things that Naruto had said to them this one was the most confusing.

Naruto didn't say anything at first and just looked at Halibel '_If she's asking me that then the shinobi that they've encounter so far haven't used chakra in order to fight them, that is if the shinobi even had a chance before they used shunpo or sonído to leave_' Naruto thought but decided against explaining as he knew that when he entered the village the Hokage would be alerted to his presence and send an anbu to retrieve him in which they would have to use shunshin to appear in front of him and then use it again to leave, which would require the use of chakra, "Your question will be answered when we get to the village, though I could demonstrate the reason behind my question but that wouldn't prove much of anything considering my unique position so until then you'll just have to wait until a human that can use chakra demonstrates for you."

Of course what Naruto had said had only confused Halibel as to what he meant by his position and waiting until a human that was taught to use chakra 'demonstrate' didn't make much sense to her either but for now she decided to drop the issue as she had no context as to the specifics on what Naruto was referring to and wasn't able to think up a sufficient argument to convince Naruto to talk, but her musing was interrupted when Naruto started talking again.

"I think that's enough of the explanations for now and I'm pretty sure some of you are tired of walking so much so it's time to speed up our arrival to the village, so who wants to assist me." Naruto asked with a sly smile on his face which the four women caught and two of them blushed as Naruto's smile reminded them of their earlier conversation and were starting to wonder it there was going to be a problem but was it was solved by Halibel moved until she was next to Naruto where she placed her hand on his shoulder and just an instant before she used sonído Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as the group disappears in their respective techniques.

The group of five appeared within sight range of Konohagakure's front gate and the next instant Halibel looked down at Naruto, who still had his arms around her waist, with a raised eyebrow only for him to stare back at her and kept his arms around her waist for another second before he let go and gave a small smirk as he saw that she was still looking at him with a raised brow "What, I didn't do anything inappropriate to you and besides how many men can say they gave you a hug." Naruto said to her and all it did was simply confuse her.

Naruto turned and looked at the gate of Konoha and a feeling of anger rose up in him at seeing the last place he wanted to be but it suited his needs at the moment, time to figure out how to use his shinigami, quincy, and hollow powers along with taking the time to talk with each of the zanpakuto's...and the kyūbi, though that last one he was going to wait on, but the more that Naruto stared at the gate he couldn't help but wonder if this was what Aizen felt ever time he looked at the buildings of the Gotei 13.

Though Naruto did view over three thousand years worth of memories he, however, didn't get their feelings or thoughts something, which, he was grateful for as it made the entire experience as if Naruto was watching a movie, granted a movie that had the possibility to last more then three thousand years but a movie none the less, and didn't interfere with his own emotions and as such he could judge each individual based on their actions and reactions to situations.

But Naruto pushed those thoughts aside, were he would reflect on them later, as he starting walking towards the gate were the four women followed shortly after him and when they came within the sight of the two gate guards, being identified as Kotetsu and Izumo, one of them, Izumo, quickly turned to the other, said something, before the other one, Kotetsu, did a single hand seal and disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

When Naruto saw the hand seal he looked behind him at and saw that the four women had stopped and were looking at Kotetsu in shock and he could understand why, when Kotetsu made the hand seal his chakra started to increase but it wasn't his chakra level that shocked them it was the fact that his reiryoku levels were increasing that shocked them.

But it was more then the simple fact that a person's reiryoku increased, it was the fact that a still living human was consciously increasing their reiryoku and while shinigami, hollow, or quinces could easily do this, but to see a human that had no knowledge of any spiritual powers what so ever, being able to raise their reiryoku level at their choosing wasn't something that any of the four were prepared to expect.

The four women looked at Naruto with an expression that basically said 'Why didn't you tell us' and before any of them could ask any questions a person appeared wearing an animal-styled white porcelain mask, similar to the ones that Soifon confronted, black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, open toed sandals, and a sword that was strapped to their back and a second later Kotetsu had reappeared next to Izumo before the mask person walked towards Naruto's group until they were a few feet from them "Naruto Uzumaki, I have been order to escort you to the Hokage."

Naruto looked at the masked individual and snorted internally as he already knew what the aged leader wanted, to find out what happened to him, where he went to and, the kicker, who the four women that were with him were, but unfortunately for the aged man he wouldn't be getting any sort of answer that would satisfy him not only because Naruto now knew the reason's for the Hokage himself to personally assist him with certain problems in his life but also the fact that the Naruto that the Hokage knew, technically, no longer exists.

Thanks to the, accidental, transference Naruto not only gained the powers but the attributes from Genryūsai Yamamoto, Kisuke Urahara, Sosuke Aizen, and Ichigo Kurosaki with the exception of intelligence from Kisuke and Aizen, instead all of Naruto's own mental faculties were increased, and with the experience of over three thousand years the old Naruto was long gone, dead, buried, and body turned to dust but no one except for him knew that but Naruto decided that he would need to change that, starting with the Hokage.

"Alright but I'm walking there since I don't know Shunshin and there's no way that I'm going to have you going to take me there." Naruto said as he walked passed the gate guards and anbu with the four women following behind him leaving behind him two confused guards and one confused anbu.

The Anbu looked at Naruto's figure as the young man's group walked away and was thinking over how Naruto acted and compared it to the last time he had seen the blonde jinchūriki and the general opinion of Konohagakure and immediately noticed a stark difference from the before and after, Naruto from before was dim-witted, shouted about becoming hokage, played pranks to get attention, and had this warm friendly air around him but the Naruto he had just meet, the after, was like a completely different person, his eyes held an intelligence and cunning quality at such a level that the anbu had never seen in a child before but the biggest difference was the air around Naruto, it had changed into one that was filled with some mysterious power the felt wild and immensely powerful, what ever it was that changed the boy was drastic, that the anbu knew as he jogged after Naruto to keep him in eye sight.

As Naruto and his group walked towards the Hokage tower Soifon had moved until she was walking along beside him "Why didn't you tell us that they could raise their reiryoku" Soifon whispered harshly as she knew that he knew from the beginning that the people who could use chakra could raise their reiryoku, she just wanted to know why.

Naruto looked at Soifon and gave a small chuckle "Would you have believed me if I did?" the question stopped Soifon, literally, as she stopped walking for a second before she resumed while thinking on what Naruto's question and quickly came to the conclusion that she more then likely wouldn't believe him, due to thinking that it was impossible for a human to do such a thing, then she wonder why didn't he just show her instead of going through all of the trouble of waiting until they ran into human that could use chakra but gained the answer almost immediately, all of the power that he had gained would make any demonstration to them meaningless.

Soifon was brought out of her thoughts when she saw that they had arrived at the hokage tower, not they the four women knew that, where the anbu then lead them inside until they stopped in front of a door where after the anbu knocked on the door they heard an aged male voice say "enter" the anbu opened the door and the four women walked in first to see a dark-skinned old man that had spiked grey hair and three lines running from the corner of his eyes that reached down to his cheeks, a wart near his left nostril, and a liver spot on his face and the four women knew not to judge a person based on appearance, especially a person that looked like an old man, Genryūsai Yamamoto was a perfect example as he was likely older then all four of them combined yet his strength surpassed all of theirs.

When Naruto walked into the room the aged hokage looked at him with wide eyes at not only seeing him for the first time in a month but also because of the three swords, with one being big enough that the old man was wondering how Naruto was able to walk with that thing on his back, and after looking at Naruto for a couple of more seconds finally decided to speak "It's been a while Naruto."

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about you old piece of shit." Naruto said to the old man which surprised everyone in the room while the four women that were with him looked at Naruto curious as to why he was talking to, what appeared to be, the leader of this village.

Haruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, looked at Naruto in shock at what Naruto called him and while he was used to Naruto calling him 'old man', as he used it as a term of endearment, but he never had anyone from his village call him a 'piece of shit' to his face before "Naruto, why did you call me something that someone your age shouldn't say let alone know." Sarutobi asked Naruto as he wasn't about to let anyone get away with saying something like that to him off scott free.

"Because you are, you old piece of shit." Naruto said as if it was as obvious as saying that humans needed oxygen to live.

"And what reason could you possibly have to believe that." Sarutobi asked as he found it hard to believe that over the course of a single month Naruto had changed in such drastic way that he figured certain things out about his life, but even with that thought he still felt a great swelling of doubt build up inside him.

"Because you lied and tried to manipulate me for the past 12-13 years." Naruto bluntly told Sarutobi causing his eyes to widen while the four women looked at the old man intently for any sign that Naruto's words were true, and judging by the old man's reaction there's some truth to Naruto's words which was something that none of them liked.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto in shock and worry at what Naruto said to him as it indicated that he had figured what his plan was concerning Naruto, but right now Sarutobi needed to know how much Naruto figured out "And what claims do you have to support your accusations?" Sarutobi asked Naruto as there was no way that he was just going to outright admit to lying and trying to manipulate a 12-13 year old boy regardless of who they are, even one in a special situation such as Naruto.

Naruto just looked at the old hokage as if he was stupid but considering what the man was trying to do right now Naruto could believe that in his old age Sarutobi's mind had left him "Alright, let's just assume we know nothing and look at your actions shall we. You as the hokage are the most powerful shinobi in the village and it's leader suddenly going out of your way to help a homeless orphan, that has no relation to you and the entire village hates and despises him, and you just happen to give him a place to live out of the kindness of your heart while visiting him occasionally to direct him down a certain path, one that would leave him as nothing more then a weapon for this village, to be used and thrown away when he became completely useless." Naruto briefly stopped talking and looked at the old man and saw that he was wearing his 'poker-face' making it impossible to get a reading on his emotions.

But Naruto was able to sense the old man's reiryoku and by what Naruto was feeling Sarutobi was panicking at what he had said where Naruto decided to add on to Sarutobi's panic before he had a chance to talk or think his way out of his current situation "But that's not all, oh no, over the coming years and numerous visits to the orphan boy, with either you going to spend time with the boy or, in the more frequent case, the boy would come to you and you would tell him false tales of what being a shinobi was like, such as saving the daughters of the Daimyō's and rescuing entire countries, and during all of those visits the boy continually asked you why everyone hated him and who his parents were but you only told the boy in various ways that _you didn't know_ but you did, you knew that the reason the boy was hated was because he is the kyūbi-jinchūriki and that his own father sealed it inside of him. Now what was it about you thinking that you weren't a piece of shit." Naruto finished talking and simply waited for the old man to respond.

Right now Sarutobi was panicking so much that he could barely think in a coherent manner as he tried to figure out how Naruto discovered all of this, finding out about the kyūbi was only a matter of time and wasn't that much of a concern to Sarutobi but the fact that Naruto had discovered the reason behind his interaction and aid was and normally he would never to manipulate anyone of such a young age, his choice was the lesser of two evils, the other option was to leave him completely alone where Danzo would be able to 'convince' Naruto and turn him into nothing more then a emotionless weapon that was to fight and tossed away when it became useless.

Sarutobi's way, at the very least, was to silently guide Naruto along a path that would allow him to become a shinobi and be loyal to Konohagakure of, what he would believe would be, his own choice and as much as Sarutobi hated himself for taking that path he's the hokage, it is his duty and obligation to protect his village by whatever means necessary, even if it meant he became disgusted with himself afterwards.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi in silence waiting for him to response but in the past five minutes Sarutobi only sat there looking out into space and was more then likely trying to figure things but really what did the old man expect, that he would just stay stupid and ignorant for his entire life which would allow him to get away with his actions, like hell he would allow that to happen, but for now Naruto needed Sarutobi to actually focus on something else "What's taking you so long you piece of shit, trying to think up a lie to tell me." Naruto said to Sarutobi with a small smirk on his face.

Sarutobi was snapped out of his near panic attack when Naruto had spoken and refocused his mind to his current situation and lowered his head in shame "I'm sorry Naruto, what you said is true and my actions say that I've lied and tried to manipulate you and I've regretted it ever since."

Naruto said nothing at first as he just stared at the old man while examining his reiryoku and was a little surprised to find out that he actually was regretting his actions but even so Naruto wasn't about to let the old bastard get away with his actions without some form of reparation "Words are cheap, actions speak louder. If you're truly sorry then you'll stop keeping secret's from me, such as why didn't you tell me that I was the kyūbi-jinchūriki." Naruto said to the old man as he was curious to what Sarutobi's answer will be.

"I wanted you to grow up like a normal child." explained Sarutobi although he knew at the time that the chances of that were slim to none.

"Fuck you. The moment that you told the entire village of my status that became impossible." Naruto spat at the old man as he couldn't believe just how stupid and naïve the old bastard was being, or maybe it was that he still didn't believe that he was different from the Naruto he had in his memories even though he had already proved that he wasn't, guess he need to drive the point home "The actions of the entire village and you have proven that you don't want me here, so maybe I should just give everyone what they want and leave."

Sarutobi was deeply ashamed at what Naruto first said only for his eyes to widen at what he said next and he started to try and think of a way to get Naruto to change his mind but he couldn't think of anything except for bribing him and that was something that he didn't really want to do as he was unsure of what Naruto would accept, so he would have to deter Naruto from the choice "Don't you want to be Hokage Naruto?" Sarutobi asked and while he hoped for a 'yes' he knew that the answer would more then likely be a 'no'

Naruto acted like he was actually considering Sarutobi's question when he suddenly let loose a laugh that was inhuman and cold "Become the leader of the very people that have tried to kill me and one of it's previous leaders lied and tried to manipulate me, do you take for the same stupid pathetic fool I was more then a month ago." Naruto said to Sarutobi in a cold tone that progressively became colder.

Sarutobi flinched at Naruto's tone, surprised that such a young child could speak in such a voice, and Naruto's response was exactly what he feared it would be, to Naruto the village didn't deserve his protection and judging by the words that he used might even consider destroying it himself. Nevertheless Sarutobi had to ensure Naruto didn't leave "If you leave I would have no choice but to put a substantial bounty on you to have you brought back, considering what you are"

When Naruto heard that he started to chuckle and then gave Sarutobi a very sinister smile "You won't do that for fear of the other villages finding out what I hold and when they find me, which they will, I'll happily go with them considering that none, from whatever village their from, have done anything to me."

Sarutobi sighed at that "Naruto please, don't make me have ANBU arrest you." Normally he wouldn't go through with his threat but considering Naruto's demeanor so far he may have no choice.

"Not a very good threat there, you see the women with the twin braids" Naruto pointed at Suì-Fēng with his thumb "she was able to take out a squad of ANBU while they only got off one attack before they were decimated. So, got a better threat to throw at me."

"Enough Naruto! No one's dying today." Sarutobi said firmly, Naruto had made his point. His ploy had failed and now he had to resort to the absolute last thing that he wanted to do today "What would it take to keep you hear." Sarutobi asked with a sigh.

Naruto just stared at the old man for a while '_He gave up, I'd thought he would be more stubborn about this issue_' Naruto thought before he talked "Every last piece of paper that this village has on **Fūinjutsu** (Sealing techniques) and something that will fix my bushin _issue_"

Sarutobi at first was concerned when Naruto said he wanted everything Konohagakure had on fūinjutsu, as that particular shinobi technique was considered the most powerful, only to flinch when Naruto mention his bushin issued and had figured out that Sarutobi knew of his problem but did nothing to help him.

"Very well, the necessary material will be gathered and given to you on the condition that pass the graduation exam this time, you have to understand Naruto that fūinjutsu is widely considered the most powerful of shinobi arts and it's forbidden in all of the villages to give a civilian and until your a genin I can't give you that information but I can give you this immediately." Sarutobi said and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto, who opened it up and read the contents.

"Kage Bushin? And what exactly are the specifics of this?"

"For starters it's far more chakra intensive to perform and it creates solid copies instead of illusions, no ordinary genin could hope to be able to use this technique." Sarutobi said to Naruto while intentionally keeping the unique aspect of the technique a secret in order to keep Naruto from permanently hurting himself.

Naruto looked at the old man with slightly narrowed eyes as he knew that he was keeping something from him by his reiryoku but decided not to do anything about it as it just add another notch against them "Fine, that's acceptable...for now, now if you'll excuse us the five of us will be leaving." And without giving Sarutobi a chance to stop them all of them used shunpo and Sonído to disappear.

* * *

Naruto's group appeared outside of his apartment where he let them in before closing the door when Halibel suddenly spoke up "I believe it's time you told us what exactly happened when you were in that oval."

Halibel's question gained the attention of Rukia, Yoruichi, and Sui-Fēng where all of them looked at Naruto. All the while Naruto was looking at halibel and even though he knew what she meant it would be better for everyone involved is she was specific "It would be better if you were specific in this case as a lot happened during that month."

"You said you gained the knowledge and powers of Genryūsai Yamamoto, Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Sōsuke Aizen and yet you only have three zanpakuto's none of which are Kyōka Suigetsu so I'll ask you again, Naruto Uzumaki what happened during the month long period where you were encased in the oval created by the Hōgyoku."

**X-Chapter End-X**

**To be honest I wasn't expecting the word count to be as high.**

**During the course of me writing this chapter the manga, Naruto, came to an end and all I have to say about that is. THANK GOD that piece of shit is over with, of course that's just my personal opinion as by the time the 4th shinobi war arc had start I was basically reading it to see how it ended and that's it, but there are a few things that I'm going to point out a few things that just... make me want to kill something and while I can go and make a chapter about everything that I hated about the Naruto series I just need to point these things out.**

**Naruto Marrying Hinata: No, no, a thousand times no and I don't care if it's you favorite pairing or whatever nonsense is spewed at me. It doesn't make sense, Kishimoto, the piece of shit that he is, basically has the entire series foreshadowing a Naruto Sakura paring and he just goes and does a 'fuck the readers Naruto's paired with Hinata' flop. really you do that to everyone, wow.**

**Sakura Marrying Sasuke: Another thing that's just no. For the entire series Sasuke ignored, belittled, and even attempted to kill her at one point and at the end, after everything Sasuke did and put everyone through he simply says sorry, and one that's not even half-assed, and he winds up married to her. And just like the Naruto/Hinata one it doesn't make sense. now if Kishimoto were to have Naruto marry Sakura I wouldn't say anything as while I might not like that particular pairing it's believable.**

**Choji and Karui: This one makes even less sense then the last two, I mean during the series the two never interacted with the other, I don't think the two of them ever meet actually and then later the two of them are married.**

**Naruto's unknown Jutsu: Alright this one Kishimoto really pissed me off on, during the time that Naruto was at **Mount Myōboku** training to become a Sage and after completing his training there is a scene where Naruto used a jutsu, that looks Earth-style, that had extremely large spikes of earth rising up out of the ground and now that the Series has ended I have one simple question. WHERE THE FUCK IS IT! Kishimoto gave us a simple glimpse of that jutsu, which by the way looks completely awesome, and he fucks all of us over by not revealing what it is. I mean this is worse then Naruto marrying Hinata, in my opinion at least.**

**Thinking about that particular is making it hard to think so just**

**review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is after taking me three months it's the next chapter to Transcendent Shinobi. Enjoy**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

**Italics for thoughts, Zanpakuto, flashbacks**

**Underlined and Bold for Sealed Characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu, Hollowfication**

**X-Chapter Start-X**

Naruto looked into Halibel's eyes and saw that they held an intensity that was rare for her before moving on to each of the other three women and saw that they each held a similar intensity to Halibel's "Very well, I was going to tell you anyways, I just didn't want to overload the five of you with too much information too soon." Naruto said to the four of them where after a few seconds gave a slight nod accepting his response, didn't mean that they had to like it though.

_Flashback_

_White, that was all that Naruto could see around him, nothing but pure unadulterated white and it was the only thing that he had seen after waking up to find a blade piercing his abdomen where a second later a large amount of multi-colored light started to emit from the blade and a second later his apartment exploded suddenly._

_Naruto didn't know how long he had been in this strange place but he knew that he needed to get out of here as he had to graduate from the academy to become a kick-ass shinobi and become Hokage._

_Suddenly something about the white around Naruto had changed, as if in response to Naruto's desire, and started to shift and change into a place that Naruto didn't recognize before suddenly hundreds upon hundreds of years worth of memories, perhaps even thousands, started to fill his mind at such a fast rate that he passed-out without having a chance to feel the pain such a sudden influx caused._

_Naruto woke up after an unknown amount of time passed and held a hand to his head as it gave a dulled throb as he sat up and shook his head "Oh, I hope I never have to do something like that ever again." Naruto said when suddenly six individuals appeared around him causing him to look up and see the zanpakuto spirits of Zangetsu, Ryūjin Jakka, Benihime, and Kyoka Suigetsu and standing next to Zangetsu was the source of Ichigo Kurosaki's quincy powers, the previous form of Juha Bach._

_"Well now this is interesting, the six of you personal coming to see me, I feel honored." Naruto said to them being completely serious about being honored, having those four zanpakuto come out to personal meet him it was hard not to be, and he had a good idea as to why they were in front of him._

_At first not one of them said anything for a couple of minutes before the quincy power manifestation spoke "What do you plan to do with the power you have attained?"_

_Naruto looked at the manifestation for a couple of seconds "Well, that depends on what all of you do" seeing a confused look come over all of their faces Naruto continued "let's say I give you a response that all of you accepted, what would all of you do?" after asking he saw a surprised look replace the confused one._

_At first none of them said anything and just looked at one another before the manifestation looked back at him "Your answer would decided if we would allow you to use our powers while your actions would decided if you are worthy of continuing to use our powers."_

_Naruto only gave a small grin when he heard that "Good, that's an answer that I'll gladly agree with and as for he question you asked before, I'll use my new powers to protect the people I care for and destroy the people that try an harm them." Naruto said to them while growling out the last part which made the group of six looked at one another._

_The six of them looked at each other for a couple of seconds before the manifestation looked back at Naruto "We have deemed your answer acceptable." _

_Naruto had a small smile on his face when he heard their answer "That's good to hear cause I don't want you to try and repeat what you did to Ichigo Kurosaki 'Zangetsu'" Naruto said this while looking at the middle-aged man letting him know that he knew of his actions "but I do have a question, during the time where all of that information was being dumped into my mind how much time passed?"_

_"Unfortunately the passage of time is different here and you do not have to worry we both agreed that we don't want to ultimately be responsible for the death of our wielder for a second time."_

_Naruto wasn't really surprised at that but it would have been nice to know at least "That's reassuring and it would've been nice to know but I have been wondering. do the six of you learn anything about me?" Naruto asked them as he was curious as to what each of them did when he was experiencing/learning about them and their world._

_"Yes we did."_

_"Oh good, that means we can go straight to 'there' then." Naruto said as he raised his right hand into the air and snapped his fingers and the surroundings changed to where the seven of them were in front of a extremely large cage that had a single large piece of paper that had 'seal' written on it in kanji and a second later a large, menacing, crimson red eye with a slitted pupil looking down at the new arrivals._

_Naruto looked up at the Kyūbi for a second before looking at the piece of paper before floating up to it and placed a hand against it and studied the chakra composition that made up the seal before Naruto found something that made his eyes go wide where he reached up and grabbed the top of the piece of paper and started to pull down only to be stopped when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the cage._

_Naruto looked at the person that pulled him away from the cage and felt a surge of anger course through his system and immediately lashed out with his left hand, rolled into a fist, and slammed it into the side of the persons head, catching them by surprise where they dropped Naruto, before his right fist connected with the person's stomach and sent them flying into a nearby wall where a second later the person cried out in pain as two swords had pierced their hands and an instant later a sword embedded itself in the person's chest making them cry out in pain again "Hello **Father**" Naruto spat as if that word was nothing but poison._

* * *

_Minato Namikaze looked at his son in shock and pain, from the three swords currently piercing his body, at how he already knew who he was and they way that he said 'father' Minato instantly knew that his son wasn't exactly happy to see him and before he could say anything his son suddenly appeared right in front of him and viciously tore the sword that was embedded in his chest out causing him to yell out in agony with a thin trail of blood going down the side of his lip._

* * *

_Naruto was staring at his so called 'father' in absolute hatred as he was looking at the source of all of his pain that he had experienced at the hands of Konohagakure's inhabitants and he was going to savor everything that he was about to do "You must be wonder how I knew that you were my father, it wasn't that hard really, our appearance are too closely similar not to mention that our reiatsu signatures have more then a sixty percent match but enough about that you have something that doesn't belong to you and something that I want."_

_Without warning Naruto suddenly plunged his left hand into Minato's chest before harshly ripping out his left hand that now had a large red orb, that was the size of a basketball, in his palm "A miniscule portion of the yin half of the Kyūbi's chakra and" now Naruto plunged his right hand into Minato's chest and ripped out a large bright blue flame that floated above his palm "your reiryoku that contains everything that you've ever experienced in your life and the best part about it is, the body that you have, right now, is composed of nothing but chakra and without this" Naruto brought his right hand and held it in front of Minato's so that he could see his reiryoku "chakra is unable to maintain it's stability and what that means for you is your body will start to destabilize and revert back into physical and mental energy, though I wonder how long that will take."_

_Naruto's question was about to be answered as even before he finished talking Minato's skin was starting to distort and blue and red bubbles began forming surprising Naruto as he hadn't expected the destabilization to happen that fast and apparently reiryoku was far more important to chakra's stability then he previously thought, and the only reason Naruto even knew that was because after he had been forced to experience the memories of Kisuke, Aizen, Yamamoto, and Ichigo he was suddenly transported to a large white room and was looking at a large dark blue orb that took Naruto a second to realize was chakra and spent the next unknown amount of time studying it with his new found knowledge about reiryoku and learned during that time that without reiryoku chakra couldn't exist and it was when Naruto removed the reiryoku from the orb of chakra and watched it break apart into hundreds of red and blue orbs did he realize that._

* * *

_Minato Namikaze was in agony as he felt his entire body start to break apart and he looked to his son and couldn't help but wonder why he was doing something like this to him but couldn't speak due to the mount of pain coursing through his body._

* * *

_Naruto watched as his 'fathers' body was slowly being broken down and saw that he looked at directly at him with a certain look in his eye, which cause Naruto to smirk "I bet I can guess what's going through your head right now, your probably thinking 'why is my own son doing this to me' well you see that is a question that is easily answered you see, both of my parents died so I had to grow up without any parents and because of that I didn't form any sort of attachment to anybody that would allow me to see them as a parental figure and in short" at this point Naruto raised his index finger and pointed it at Minato "You may be my father by blood but I don't consider you my father in any way, shape, or form"_

_Naruto watched as Minato looked at him in complete shock before his head dropped down, probably from having his spirit broken at having his own son tell him that he didn't consider his father his 'father', as Minato's entire body was broken apart he held up the blue Minato's reiryoku before he squeezed his hand and the blue flame started to change shape and solidified to form a book that was titled Minato Namikaze._

_Naruto tossed the large red orb of the Kyūbi's yin chakra into to the air where it stopped in mid air and Naruto snapped the fingers on his left hand and everything around his group began to chance and turned into, what looked like, the inside of a library with a long table with a single book on it appeared in front of him._

_Naruto waved his left hand over it and the book flew open and a number of pages before it stopped on a unmarked page and Naruto placed the blue reiryoku flame on the blank pages where it sunk into the page and words suddenly formed on it before shutting itself and with one more snap of his fingers the book flew off of the table and into an empty spot on one of the bookshelves._

_Naruto snapped his fingers once more and transported his group back to where they first met and turned to look at the group "Now I have one more question for all of you" the group of zanpakuto's looked at one another before looking back at him and Zangetsu shrugged once before nodding "I suppose that you all know of chakra" Naruto saw all of them nod "would you agree to allow me to use chakra with each of your zanpakuto's?"_

_The zanpakuto looked at each other again and had a silent conversation with each other as they discussed with each other as if they should allow Naruto to use chakra with each of their zanpakuto blades and while normally they would have said no but their current wielder had access to an energy that they had never encountered before and since they were created from Naruto's reiryoku, in this instance, and thus they wouldn't be adversely effect from his own personal chakra and so with that in thought "We agree to allow you to use your chakra with use but you must first conduct a test to allow us to see the effects your chakra would have on us, all of us are prepared to under go such a test."_

_Naruto nodded and was about to say something when the white around them had a crack appeared and Naruto's body started to fade "Well looks like we'll have to continue this another time it appears I've been asleep this entire time. Until next time then."_

_Flashback End_

"That's what happened when I was in the white oval." Naruto said to the four women, who were looking at him with wide eyes and were acting a little cautious with him, not surprising considering he had just finished telling them that he had actually experienced over three thousand years "Though now that that's out of the way I believe it's time that we talk about what happened to the four of you during your trip here."

The four of them were surprised that the conversation suddenly turned to them where Suì-Fēng was the first to recover "And what exactly are mean by that?"

"That's easy to answer, each of your reiatsu has a different signature when I compare them to the ones that are in the memories that I've gained so that means that something happened to each of you when you were coming to this world, so?" Naruto said while motioning with his right hand to Suì-Fēng for her to explain.

Suì-Fēng looked at the other three women where they looked at each other for a couple of seconds before each of them nodded where Yoruichi then nodded to Suì-Fēng who then looked back at Naruto "Very well, on our way to this world something... reached inside of us and took some...part of us only for something different to replace what was taken and for the entire month that you were in that oval the only things that we've figured out were that was that we need to eat less often and that it takes longer for us to require sleep."

Naruto thought over everything that he was told was disappointed that that was all they found out, though Naruto understood the reason for little bit of information on their changes, a child was suddenly and unexpectedly stabbed, by the very blade that killed and absorbed Aizen who in turn killed and absorbed the powers of Yamamoto, Kisuke, and Ichigo, and had all of it's power transferred to the child, so trying to find out what happened to them easily took a back-seat when compared with that.

"Alright it's not much but considering your situation it's completely understandable, so in order to gain more insight let's start with the most obvious, Tier Halibel" said woman only blinked when Naruto singled her out as she had a good guess as to why "out of your group she is the only arrancar, further more she's the only hōgyoku created arrancar that's now in existence. but to get to my point let me ask you all a question what's the difference between an arrancar's zanpakuto and a shinigami's."

The four women looked at Naruto like he was an idiot, and considering that he had just finish telling them he had gained over three thousand years worth of knowledge of their world it was expected, before they started to think about the differences between each of the zanpakuto's before stating their answers.

'A shinigami's zanpakuto has two stages, Shikai and Bankai, while an arrancar's only has one' was Rukia's response 'A shinigami's zanpakuto can be repaired if it's broken while in shikai but if it happens when using Bankai it's impossible to repair it while if an arrancar's is broken they permanently lose the ability to enter their resurrección' was Suì-Fēng response 'An Arrancar's zanpakuto is the heart of their power and by releasing it their true form and power is released to the world while a shinigami's zanpakuto is a separate power unto itself' was Yoruichi's response but it was then that Halibel realized the reason that Naruto had them do this "You believe that what happened to all of us changed us so that we're more similar to each other, such as my zanpakuto changing to be more like a shinigami's?"

Naruto watched as the other three women looked at him in surprise, each of them wondering if that was true, "I don't know how each of you were changed I just picked you Halibel because you are the sole arrancar in the group and thus easier to guess what changed about you simply by comparing the differences between arrancar's and shinigami." after he said that Naruto watched as each of the four women looked at each other for a second before they looked at themselves trying to see if they could see or sense the changes that happened to them.

Naruto waited a couple of minutes before he saw that the four of them were now looking at him "I believe that all of you will discover whatever changed about you through time but for now all of us need to focus on the present and what all of us are going to do." when the four women heard that they looked at Naruto, a little confused, causing him to sigh a little "All of us need to train our abilities, me so I can build my abilities buck up to what they were and then surpass the levels, and you four so you can increase the level of your abilities while also training me in the use of mine."

The last thing that Naruto said caught the women's attention "Why would you need us to train you, you have the complete memories of two people that attended Shin'ō Academy and one that created it, and one that spent however long with hollows in Hueco Mundo what could the four of us possibly teach you." Yoruichi asked as she was the first one to react to what Naruto had said.

"You mean besides getting to know each of you better" the four women looked surprised but quickly change to skeptical "it would be better if all of us were to stay together, my people are highly observant and analytical when it comes to anything that'll gain their attention and all of out abilities will defiantly catch everyone's attention, so it would be better if all of us were together when we train, that way there would be five different individuals present and five times the chance that we would sense the presence of anyone that spies on us."

The Four women looked at each other once more before their attention was drawn back to Naruto when he started speaking again "And I am being serious in wanting to get to know each of you better, the only thing I have on any of you is from someone else's perspective. Besides I would at least like to have one person that I could call a friend." Naruto said while mumbling the last part.

However it was loud enough for the four women to hear which caused them to look at him and a second later Halibel decided to speak up "Very well your reasoning is acceptable however there is one thing I would like to know" Naruto nodded his head once signaling her to continue "what did you mean by saying you are the kyūbi-jinchūriki?"

Naruto looked at Halibel before he let out a small sigh "To be honest I was kind of hoping that I would have been able to explain it to the four of you over the course of the next two weeks but it might be better this way, now I want the four of you to try an imagine a creature that was so powerful that the only way to defeat it was to seal it away but over the course of time it quickly became apparent that the creature's power was at such a level that it couldn't be sealed inside of an object, so instead it was sealed inside of a living being." When Naruto had said that last part all four of the women's eyes went wide as they instantly made the connection.

"So that means that you have-"

"A giant creature made up of nothing but chakra sealed inside of me in order to stop it from destroying konohagakure and because of that almost all of this village hates me for it." Naruto said finishing what Halibel was saying before he let out a yawn "Hmm, interesting it appears that I'm tired but I guess that isn't unexpected" Naruto began as he walked towards where his bed was before he stopped "there's still two weeks before the academies graduation exam and if it's alright with the four of you I would like to spend that time train in my new abilities, of course it goes without saying that I want to spend that time getting to know each of you as well." was the last thing that Naruto said before he went to bed leaving the four women alone to talk among themselves.

* * *

For the next two weeks Naruto had been training with the shinigami and arrancar in using his abilities, and he hadn't once step foot into the academy and instead he had used that time to with his group, while those that weren't teaching him were training their own skills while at least one of the group would keep their senses alert for any possibility of being watched, and broke into a few clothing shops during the night to get a completely new wardrobe and made sure that it was the shinigami Shihakushō, or at least the closest thing to it.

Over the course of the two weeks it became glaringly obvious to all of them that they were being watched by ANBU, something that Naruto wasn't surprised considering who he was and how he recently acted, and a number of cloaked people that resembled the ANBU were watching them as well, Suì-Fēng wanted to eliminate them immediately but Naruto was able to persuade her to wait until it was dark, that would follow the five of them no matter where they went but finally stopped when both Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng took care of their stalkers when night finally fell.

When Naruto woke the next day he realized that it was the day of the graduation test which meant that if he wanted to gained all of Konohagakure's Fūinjutsu knowledge he would have to actually go to the academy and pass the test, something that Naruto still hated thinking about, and was currently walking towards the academy and walked towards the building with Ryūjin Jakka and Benihime safely placed in his sash, sadly he left Zangetsu behind as he was going to be interrogated simply for having those two zanpakuto with him and Naruto didn't really feel like explaining why he had such a monster sized sword on him.

As Naruto continued to walk down the street he easily noticed the hate filled glares sent his way and just as easily ignored them and hurried his way towards the academy in order to get, in Naruto's own opinion, a pathetically pointless test in order to get information that he shouldn't have to threaten to get access to and as Naruto walked into the classroom he saw that there were a few other kids already there and they were staring at him in confusion, something which caused him to internally chuckle.

Ignoring the kids that were staring at him Naruto sat down in a seat that was at the back of the class and waited as over time other students continued to enter the room and sat down, where they also looked at him in confusion, where both of the teachers walked in together when the room was almost full of students where they both saw Naruto sitting in the back and were confused for a second before they spotted his whisker marks before their eyes widened in surprise when both of them saw that Naruto wasn't wearing his trademark jumpsuit.

Naruto continued to stare straight ahead, giving no sign that he saw the two teachers looking at him, when in actuality he was sensing how their reiryoku was reacting to seeing him after he had a month long absence and what he found was slightly surprising, Iruka was actually happy to see him again after so long along with being a bit confused at his choice of clothing, Mizuki was angry at seeing him which was overshadowed by a malicious happiness at Naruto's reappearance, and decided to he would need to wait and see what he would do.

Naruto just sat in his seat while tuning out what the teachers were saying and only paying attention when the graduation test was mentioned as anything other then that didn't interest him, though when a piece of paper was suddenly placed in front of him made Naruto realize that the graduation test was starting and it was here that Naruto needed to decided if he would revel the 'new' him to the graduating class or wait until later to do so, Naruto sighed internally '_Such a hard decision_' he thought amusedly.

After taking a couple of seconds to think it over Naruto decided to go about it the 'shinobi' way and make everyone think that he was still the same 'Naruto' from over a month ago and wrote 'ramen' to every question on the test and simply waited for the test to end, unfortunately the speed at which he stop caught the attention of the teachers attention causing Iruka to walk up to him and grab his test and look it over before lowering it and decided to make a spectacle "Naruto Uzumaki, would you like to explain what you did here?"

Naruto looked up at Iruka, along with everyone else in the room, and wondered why he was doing this right now "Completed my test, which is the reason behind tests correct Iruka-sensei." all of the students went wide eyed at hearing Naruto, the joke, dobe, baka, and dead-last, finished the test before anyone else even got half-way through theirs.

"No, I want you to explain why you answered every single question on the test with ramen?" when everyone heard that they started laughing at Naruto when they heard what he put for answers on his test.

Naruto simply shrugged and simple said "I was hungry, it was the only thing I could think of." Naruto's response only caused the students to laugh harder and causing Iruka to sigh and mutter 'Back after being gone for more then a month and this is the first thing he does' and before Iruka could say anything else Naruto interrupted him "Even if you give me another test I'll just answer it the same why as the one in your hand."

Iruka looked at Naruto in surprise as he wasn't expecting him to respond in such a manner "Naruto what's"

"You're still here, I thought that after having my test and me personally saying I'm not going to change my answers would have been enough of a clue for you, guess I was wrong." Naruto said to Iruka and simply sat and waited for everyone else to finish their own tests.

While Naruto went back to waiting for the others to be done Iruka looked at him for a couple of seconds before he slowly started to make his way down to where he was originally and stood there trying to come up with a reason as to how Naruto change so drastically in such a short amount of time.

* * *

Naruto sat in his seat and watched as the other students finished their tests where the teachers proceeded on to the next portion of the graduation exam, which Naruto repeated the same stunt he did with the written exam, but it was when the taijutsu portion came up that Naruto decided to mess with everyone's minds, not to mention that his evaluator was Mizuki, and when his match started he waited until Mizuki was near him before Naruto used a Hakuda technique that made Mizuki spin in the air behind him.

When everyone that saw that tried to get an answer Naruto only laughed at them and simply waited for the next portion of the test to begin, while ignoring any further questions until everyone gave up on trying to get an answer, and wonder exactly what decision he was going to make regarding it, he had already acted like his previous self during the test and then revealed he was different from what everyone was expecting him to be and if he revealed his true self once more it would tell those that were actively watching him that his old self was nothing more then a mask, which they would be right but not the way they would expect, he used to deceive everyone and would then have their subordinates spy on him even more then they were now.

And ever since Naruto changed over a month ago it had been something that he had been waiting for, a chance to show all of Konohagakure that he wouldn't take any more shit from them, that he does things his own way, and to show them a glimpse of what _real_ power is like, though by that particular time there would be nothing that Konoha could to stop him from doing anything that he wanted.

Naruto was broken out of his musing when he heard his name being called making him stand and walk to down to where Iruka was where he lead him to a separate room where Mizuki was sitting at a table that had a large number of Hitai-ate and walked until he was standing in from of Mizuki where Iruka sat down next to Mizuki "Alright Naruto, for you finally test I want you to do the **Bunshin no jutsu** (Clone Technique)." Iruka said to him while holding up a clip board.

Naruto rolled his eyes at that, being asked to create a _Bunshin_ of all things, it was almost insulting, but Naruto would comply with the request if, only, to see their reaction at what he was about to do, moving his hands in a cross shape and said "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" and a cloud of smoke exploded around him before quickly dispersing revealing three more Naruto's leaving both Mizuki and Iruka wide eyed and their jaws hanging open in shocked surprised.

Iruka could only look at the four Naruto's before he was able to collect himself "Naruto where did you the information on how to do the **Kage Bunshin**?"

"The Hokage gave me the information personal."

"And why would the Hokage personally give you such information?"

When Naruto heard Iruka ask him that question he dispelled the three clones that he created and stopped for a split second as he registered that he had three different points of view '_Well that's interesting_' was his only thought before he spoke "Because that bastard fucked with something that he shouldn't have."

Naruto's response left both Iruka and Mizuki more shocked then when he used the Kage Bunshin jutsu before Iruka collected himself again "NARUTO, HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE HOKAGE LIKE THAT!" the scared teacher yelled at Naruto as, while he was used to Naruto always never giving the hokage the proper respect, this was taking things too far and it was with this instance that made Iruka wonder just what had happened to Naruto during his month and a half absence to change him this much.

Naruto smirked at the two teachers "Maybe you should talk to the bastard to get some answers but before that, do I pass or not?" Naruto asked the two teachers in a bored tone.

Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto started talking and, after looking at Naruto for a second, then turned to Mizuki where they both started to whisper to each other and then Iruka then brought his clip board and motioned at it but Mizuki shook his head and whispered something to him where a second later Iruka sighed and nodded slowly before he looked back at Naruto "After we deliberated it has been decided to that have passed, if barely, so here is your Hitai-ate, congratulations you've passed." Iruka said before he grabbed one of the Hitai-ate and tossed it to Naruto, who caught it with his left hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

Naruto was standing on a nearby roof in the dead of night as he watched Mizuki jump out of the Hokage's mansion with the forbidden scroll on his back and knew that this was why Mizuki had approached him earlier with that pathetic attempt to get his help earlier.

After Naruto had received his Hitai-ate and walked out of them room and sat down, while ignoring all of the other students questions on how he had passed, and after school had been let out Mizuki had approached him and told him that there is a secret second test and if he agreed to take it and complete the test then it would be a lot easier for him to be promoted to Chūnin where Naruto said no and used shunpo to disappear high into the air, directly above where Mizuki was standing, and waited until Mizuki had left.

Naruto had followed after Mizuki, while making sure to stay completely outside of Mizuki's ability to detect him, knowing that he had something planned and that it originally involved him, Naruto now just needed to follow Mizuki until he personally revealed what his plan was.

And after seeing Mizuki come out of the hokage mansion with the forbidden scroll Naruto only had one thought _'Mizuki isn't smart enough to come up with something like this, so who's holding your leash_' but Naruto's attention was drawn back to Mizuki when the man started move away from the mansion where Naruto followed after him and after a while sensed that Iruka had started to follow after them, something which caused Naruto to silently groan '_Why did you have to join us, it would have been soo much faster with just me and Mizuki_' Naruto thought before he used shunpo and disappeared once again.

Naruto reappeared in a forest that was a little farther ahead of where Mizuki was heading, which was also was the only section of Konoha that had a forest leading from the large village wall into the village interior, in order to escape but Naruto's attention was brought back to Mizuki when Naruto sensed that he suddenly started to slow down just as he entered the boundaries of the forest which Naruto quickly realized that Mizuki either sensed Iruka or he was too impatient to wait to see what was in the forbidden scroll, either Mizuki simply sped up his fate that much faster.

Naruto used shunpo to appear on a branch in a tree, that was close enough for Naruto to see Mizuki, who was currently in a tree, but far enough away where he wouldn't be spotted, and watched as Mizuki began attacking Iruka the moment he enter, catching the scarred man by surprise, with Kunai and shuriken that became embedded into Iruka's body and would have made his death a sure thing if it was any other instance, in this case Iruka was lucky that Naruto was nearby watching everything unfold, as Naruto decided to finally intervene when Mizuki removed one of the giant shuriken's that he had on his back and threw it at Iruka, and it was exactly right when Mizuki threw the shuriken that Naruto disappeared in a burst of shunpo.

Naruto reappeared directly in front of the shuriken and an instant later drew Ryūjin Jakka and cut air born shuriken in two, where the force from the spin of the airborne weapon forced the two parts to go in two different directions and also revealing the cut surface to be glowing red hot, all the while Naruto was staring directly into Mizuki's wide surprised eyes "Well fancy meeting you here Mizuki, been having a nice night, I would hope so considering that you snuck into the Hokage's mansion to steal the forbidden scroll which was something that you tried to trick me into doing." Mizuki's eyes widened when he heard what Naruto said.

"What did you just-"

"In order for your simple mind to understand what I just said allow me to simplify it for you, I was completely aware of your intentions towards me the moment that you walked into the classroom earlier today but it was when you tried to convince me to help you, which was a completely pathetic attempt by the way, that I realized whatever it was you were planning it would involve me taking the blame" Naruto looked at Mizuki and saw that he was looking at him with in wide eyed shock "how am I doing so far."

Mizuki was finally able to snap out of his shock and grinned sinisterly at Naruto "Well I'm surprised that you were able figure that out, considering how much of a baka you are, as a reward how about I tell you why everyone hates you. Twelve years ago-"

"-If your talking about how the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyūbi in me, I've known about particular bit of information for more then a month now." Interrupted Naruto in a calm tone.

Both chūnins were shocked that Naruto knew the secret. Naruto just waited while wondering how long it would take someone with such slow mental faculties, such as Mizuki, to finally come to grasp with what he said.

"So the demon finally regained consciousness? That'll make killing you all the more enjoyable." Mizuki said finally getting over his shock.

"I knew that you were slow Mizuki but the fact that you mistake me for a ninety foot tall fox with nine tails suggests that I'm vastly overestimating your intelligence." Naruto replied.

Iruka was looking at Naruto completely perplexed at what was happening before him, he knew that something had happened to Naruto during his month long absence from the village, one didn't need to spend the amount of time with the blonde haired boy that he had to figure that out, and it wasn't just the new clothes that he was wearing or the weapons that he mysteriously procured, there was an aura around him the radiated nothing but power and danger giving Iruka the impression that he was staring at the strongest person to exist.

"The very fact that the village hasn't been destroyed and where having this conversation right now would suggest that I'm the Kyūbi's container rather then the fox itself. It's Fūinjutsu 1-0-1. You should be sent back to the academy for that mistake," mocked Naruto.

Sick of being insulted, by the demon brat of all people, Mizuki did the only option his mind could think of "Time to die for real, demon!" and threw a barrage of shuriken at Naruto intent on killing him.

Iruka saw the shuriken and knew that no matter how much Naruto changed he wouldn't be able to block all of the flying projectiles "Naruto run!"

Naruto simply stood there and watched as the barrage of shuriken's came closer and simply said "**Bakudō** #**81** **Dankū** (Splitting Void)." a large translucent rectangular wall suddenly formed in front of Naruto and blocked all of the shuriken's and left both Mizuki and Iruka in a state of shock once again.

Naruto looked at Mizuki's expression then looked behind him to see Iruka's and started to chuckle "So Mizuki, do you have something else planned to use against me or do I get the pleasure of ending " Naruto stopped for a second, trying to come up with a word that would accurately describe the current situation, before shrugging "whatever you would call this situation."

Mizuki, brought out of his shock by Naruto speaking, gritted his teeth and growl before he removed a giant shuriken from his back.

Naruto looked at the shuriken in Mizuki's hand and had only one thought '_compensating for something_' which caused him to try and hold his laughter in but fail to do so, confusing Iruka and Mizuki.

Naruto held his hand out in front of him, as a signal to wait, as he caught his breath "Sorry about that, but seeing you carry around a giant shuriken made it seem like you were compensating." Naruto said before he resumed laughing.

Mizuki reacted exactly how Naruto thought he would, in angered stupidity, Naruto looked up to see Mizuki's face completely red in rage, gritting his teeth, and was shaking before he snapped and only said "DIE!" and threw the giant shuriken at Naruto with all of his might.

Naruto simply stood there and watched as Mizuki threw the shuriken completely forgetting that his kidō was still active "So you gave me the option of ending this, wrong choice." Naruto said as he waited until the shuriken impacted on his kidō before he disappeared in a burst of shunpo and reappeared beside Mizuki, raised his left foot into the air, and kicked Mizuki out of the tree he was in while simultaneously removing the forbidden scroll that the traitor had slung over his back.

Naruto simply watched as Mizuki impacted the ground and flipped the forbidden scroll around before setting it down on one of it's end right next to him just as Mizuki stood up and looked up at Naruto in shock as to how he was able to get to him with such speed, that was of such a level that Mizuki didn't even know that Naruto appeared beside him until he was kicked out of the tree, but to Naruto and Mizuki none of that mattered right now.

For Mizuki he was trying to decide it he should get the forbidden scroll back or simply get away but one thing was certain, he was going to kill the demon brat regardless, for Naruto he was trying to decide if he should allow Mizuki to continue to think he would be able to get away or simply end the situation here and now, whatever Naruto decided though he would have to do it while Mizuki was attacking him, seeing as he was charging directly at him with one of his kunai.

Naruto watched as Mizuki came charging at him he quickly made the decision to end this right now and so Naruto waited until Mizuki had used Shunshin to appear right in front of him before he raised Ryūjin Jakka up near his left shoulder then suddenly appeared directly behind Mizuki, in a lunging motion and Ryūjin Jakka fully extended out in front of him and glowing bright red, and the next instant Mizuki suddenly combusted, the force of which caused Mizuki's body to separate into two at his waist and showing that Naruto had completely cut through Mizuki's body.

Iruka stared at Naruto in horror and shock as he watched Naruto just kill Mizuki, in a way that he had trouble understanding as to how, and act like killing someone was an everyday thing for him and while Iruka knew that Naruto's life in Konohagakure wasn't any where near easy, what Naruto experienced in his life so far shouldn't have had such an effect on him to where he doesn't even react to killing someone for the first time, right.

Naruto turned around and watched Mizuki's dead body burn until it was turned into nothing but ash before looking up and saw that the forbidden scroll was unharmed which disappointed Naruto a little as he wanted to see how the village would have reacted to having that burned but Naruto simply did away with those thoughts as he knew that... this was just the beginning

**X-Chapter End-X**

**word count= 7,892 longest chapter I have ever written to date**

**Holy hell I never expected me the number to get that high nor me taking this long, I mean seriously three months that is defiantly a shocker for me, though to be honest it really shouldn't have been considering how my word count has been acting over the course of this chapter and I'm being serious here, I had stretches of 100 per day then the next I'd put out 1,000.**

**But moving on and as I state before I have a new updating system so I'm going to stop updating this story, sadly, and move on to my other ones before coming back to this one and considering how I've somewhat struggled with this chapter I need a break from this story to be honest so if you would**

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright You guys had decided that I should direct my focus on this story and besides I am eager to get this story moving  
**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

**Italics for thoughts, Zanpakuto, flashback**

**Underline and Bold and Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu, Hollowfication**

**X-Chapter Start-X**

Naruto was standing on the ground looking at the forbidden scroll before he looked at Iruka, who was staring at him in a combination of horror and shock, and just before Naruto was about to leave when suddenly a couple of Anbu suddenly appeared near Iruka and Naruto were one of them started checking on Iruka's wounds the other went over and grabbed the scroll then turned to Naruto "Uzumaki-san the Hokage would like to speak to you."

Naruto internally sighed at that knowing that the old bastard was going to ask him about why he killed Mizuki instead of capturing him for interrogation but he knew that it would have been useless as, not only, was the scroll a decoy but whoever convinced Mizuki to try and steal it was so in order to either test Konoha's ability to react from a traitor revealing himself or it was part of something larger, either way Naruto was going to go talk to the old man. On the bright side Naruto would be able to get the Fūinjutsu scrolls he was promised, though to be honest since he had Minato Namikaze's memories Naruto had all of the information on Fuinjutsu that he needed but even so he was going to still to take the scrolls and see if they held anything Minato didn't know.

Naruto looked at the Anbu "Fine, I'll go see the old bastard." said to the Anbu before he disappeared in a burst of shunpo, surprising both of the Anbu and Iruka, and reappeared on the top of a store in a part of the village and a second later two distinct sounds announced the arrival of, what Naruto started calling, his group and turning around he saw that all four of them looking at him.

"So did you enjoy the show." Naruto knew that they were watching him when he started following Mizuki, after all the five of them had made a deal to stay together, they had taken to the air and kept an eye out for any of the 'other' Anbu but then their attention was back on Naruto when he used Ryūjin Jakka to kill Mizuki, they all sensed that Naruto had coated the blade with chakra that acted as a buffer to a zanpakutō's that allowed a limited amount of it's power through.

"It was...interesting." Halibel was the one that spoke up as seeing and sensing what chakra had on zanpakutō were interesting and thoughts about what would happen if Zangetsu and Benihime were used in the same fashion and what appeared in her mind was one word, precision. Halibel had heard what Zangetsu and Benihime were capable of, while she witnessed what Ryūjin Jakka was capable of herself, and a precisely controlled Getsuga Tenshō was a scary thought, especially with the level of power that he had access to.

Naruto chuckled at that before he walked towards the edge of the roof of the building they were on before he hopped down to the street and started making his way towards the Hokage tower. The sound of four thumps on the ground signaled that 'his' group was following him and judging from their reiatsu none of them liked that fact that they had to stay together when he, himself, said that any one of them could beat the villages strongest fighter but at the same time the four of them understood that they were surrounded by humans that had access to an energy source that was previously unknown to them until they ended up here.

Even though reiryoku was used as a stabilizing agent for this chakra energy, something that they learned from Naruto, and they didn't know how chakra would effect any Kidō the three shinigami used, let alone when it came into contact with their bodies, but to have to continue to stay in a group when they were surrounded by weaklings, by comparison, was starting to get on their nerves even if they didn't show it.

The shinigami and Arrancar's attention was brought out of their irritating situation when they noticed that they were in front of the Hokage building where they followed Naruto in and went up the stairs and into the Hokage's office where the old man was sitting behind his desk with his arms arced in front of his face and his hands intertwined "Welcome Naruto, I see that you have brought your four companions with you."

"Skip the so-called pleasantries you piece of shit, we both know why you called me here for. Why I killed Mizuki." Naruto wanted this meeting with the old bastard to be over as soon as possible, even if it came to him simply walking out of the room, and the sole reason why he was going through with this was because of the Fūinjutsu scrolls and even though he didn't need them didn't mean he was about to tell the old monkey that.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto for a second before sighing "very well, why did you kill him Naruto, if you had captured Mizuki then he would have been interrogated to find out what he knew."

"Which would have been completely useless, as whoever convinced the dead idiot, did so with the intention of the attempt, more then likely, failing and even if he did succeed then the mastermind would have obviously killed him anyway as he had fulfilled his purpose. Even if you had interrogated the dead idiot you would have, at the least, only gotten an name that would have, more then likely, been fake." Naruto state the scenario's that had the greatest chance for the current situation.

Sarutobi sighed as he knew that what Naruto had said was what most likely would have happened but with humans it became, virtually, impossible to accurately predict plans from just a single situation, however if your enemy had an accurate insight into how you thought and your character then any plan that they made for you would be an almost guaranteed death-trap.

"Enough, I didn't come here to talk about my actions with the dead idiot, I came here to get the scrolls you promised me over two weeks ago, you've had more then enough time to assemble all of them." Naruto said to Sarutobi as he didn't want the old bastard to waste anymore of his time or try to think up ways to, either, delay him from getting the scrolls or lessening the number of scrolls Naruto would be taking.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with slightly wide eyes with the, sudden, abrupt change in Naruto's demeanor before he realized that a part of him still saw Naruto as he was before his month long absence, as dealing with the trouble maker that the boy was for a number of years had left it's mark on him, "very well." Sarutobi then snapped his fingers and an anbu appeared in the room, with a small wooden box in their hands, and walked up to the Hokage's desk then laid the box on top of fit before disappearing.

Sarutobi opened the box and turned it around to show Naruto the contents, a number of scrolls, "As promise, here are the scrolls."

Naruto looked at the scrolls and then looked at Sarutobi incredulously "This is all there is, this pathetic amount of scrolls is all the Konohagakure has on fūinjutsu, with people such as Mito Uzumaki, Jiraiya, and _Minato Namikaze_ and that small number of scrolls is everything." Naruto said to Sarutobi, while spitting of Minato's name like it was poison.

Sarutobi was shocked at hearing Naruto say his fathers name in such a way and could only think of two possibilities for Naruto's attitude, his month long absence or Naruto had somehow gained some sort of knowledge on his father that resulted in Naruto's response, whatever it was Sarutobi knew that, whatever was keeping Naruto in konoha wasn't his loyalty to the village, if he ever had any in the first place, and Sarutobi couldn't afford to antagonize Naruto and his group with Jiraiya currently out of the village and while he did have the utmost confidence in his shinobi's capabilities, having someone of Jiraiya's power was reassuring.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi and noticed that what he had said shocked the old bastard, something that Naruto was enjoying, before he closed the box and started walked towards the door and just before he walked out he looked back at the old man with narrowed eyes before every member of 'his' group was out the door.

As Sarutobi watched the last of Naruto's group left he could only sag in his seat and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, never before had he felt any child have such power and the power in Naruto's last gaze froze him. Sarutobi turned his mind to a different matter, team assignment, after having seen what Naruto did to Mizuki proved that he was more powerful than any ordinary genin, even the ones called prodigies, and yet it happened so fast that a majority of people would claim it as catching the late chūnin by surprise.

However, since there was nothing that Sarutobi could do about Naruto's grades he was still apart of the team that he is assigned for the real graduation test, when Naruto and his, supposed, team faced off against Kakashi Hatake it will, not only, give Sarutobi another chance to see Naruto's abilities but also prove that Naruto had far more power then he showed when he killed Mizuki.

Sarutobi had no idea.

Naruto and 'his' group walked out of the Hokage building and then use shunpo and Sonído to appear back at his apartment and walked in where Naruto just threw the box in a corner before he sat down on his couch and let out a sigh and wonder just how long he would still be in the village as, even though, it hadn't even been a month Naruto was getting feed up with Konohagakure and it's inhabitants but knew that the time to leave it would come, he just needed to be patient something that his past self wouldn't have been capable of.

After a couple of hours later Soifon, Rukia, and Yoruichi had decided to get some sleep while Halibel stayed up to make sure that none tried entering the apartment, mainly the Anbu and the recently revealed root operatives, while Naruto had taken Ryūjin Jakka and Benihime off and set them on his table before going to his bathroom and started getting ready for bed, despite all of the power and knowledge that he had gained he was still human and still need to sleep every night unlike the four females of 'his' group, and as he finished up and walked out of his bathroom he wonder what tomorrow held and, more importantly, what Zanpakutō he would take with him. It was on that thought that Naruto suddenly realized something.

Each of the zanpakutō that Naruto could use, even if he didn't create a spirit weapon for all of them, could not be called true zanpakutō, as no **Asauchi** (Shallow Hilt) were used in their creation, and were nothing more then solidified reishi that had the shape and power of a zanpakutō and as such he could create a single blade and then channel each of the spirits power but the first thing he would have to do would be to talk to each of them to make sure that all of them were okay with such an action. Naruto wielding each of them was one thing, especially when they all had their own forms, but confining each of them to one blade was completely different.

And so before Naruto could do anything tomorrow he would talk to the zanpakutō and see if they would, at least, test out being confined to one sword before committing to anything new, after all Naruto didn't want to do anything that would destroy any chance he had at forming good relations with each of the spirits.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a breath before he opened his eyes and saw that he was in what he called 'the meeting room', a large area that had four doors at the cardinal points and an assortment of furniture with a single individual that was sitting on a couch, and a second after Naruto had appeared the four doors opened and five beings walked out, with one being female, two of them being Zangetsu and 'old' Juha Bach. One was a woman with delicate facial features with blood-red colored hair done up in two loops, though her hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back, she was Benihime. One was a man that had pale skinned with deep red eyes and hair that was white at the top and gained color on the lower portions and was wearing armor that was glowing red from the proximity to his body while the plates farthest from his body were bright yellow, this man was Ryūjin Jakka. The last being had a humanoid form and was completely silver, like metal, This being was Kyōka Suigetsu.

Once the five spirits chose to, either, stand or sit while Naruto stood in front of them before he address them "All of you probably know what I'm going to ask."

"Yeah, because all of us weren't unceremoniously ripped from our origins, then put in a specially created zanpakutō to kill a man with a god-complex, sent to a different world or universe, and then all of us spirits get transferred into a kid that is even younger then Ichigo. I don't think any of us really care about being confined to a single blade, so long as each of us gets a chance." Zangetsu said in a sarcastic tone at the being before he switched with an annoyed tone.

"That may be true for you Zangetsu but I'm not going to just assume that's the opinion of the others on this matter, especially since this is about something that none of you have ever experienced before, so if you could, at the very least, exercise some patience this 'meeting' will be done far faster and then you can go back to doing what you want." Naruto said to Zangetsu, making it absolutely clear that this was going to happen, one way or another, and nothing would stop it.

Naruto then turned to the others spirits, who seemed to be in thought, before Ryūjin jakka spoke "In theory, what you are suggesting makes sense and I can see the logic in it but my pride, as the strongest zanpakutō, will not allow me to go along with this idea."

Naruto nodded his head at the fire zanpakutō's decision before looking at Benihime "This seems like an interesting idea so I'll give it a try." Naruto understood Benihime's reason as he had Kisuke's memories and had expected some part of her to want to experiment with something, whether that was with her powers, an opponent, or her current situation, Kisuke's nature as a scientist obviously was given to Benihime.

Naruto took a breath "Thank you for telling me your opinions on this matter, now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to Kyōka Suigestu." after Naruto said that Zangetsu, Ryūjin Jakka, and Benihime all stood up and walked back to their respective doors and went through them, leaving Naruto alone with the metallic being, before Naruto looked at Kyōka Suigestu "I know that you have some thing that you want to say, considering that this is the first time that we have meet face to face, so here's your chance."

Kyōka Suigestu's metallic form rippled "There isn't anything that I could ask that you don't know the answer to, as you have access to the memories of Sōsuke, though I suppose that wouldn't be true as there is something that I have been wondering. Do the other four know of me."

"I'm sure that they have their suspicions, after all, I did make blades for the other three and the four were there when Aizen was defeated, his body broken down into nothing but reishi, then all of that power, his, the Hōgyoku's, Ichigo's, Yamamoto's and Kisuke's were transferred into a zanpakutō, that was specifically modified for Aizen's enhanced state, where the power of such an occurrence transported them into a entirely different reality and the zanpakutō that Kisuke had made, with the help of Ōetsu Nimaiya, to defeat Aizen and absorb all of his power was then embedded into the abdomen of a boy, who then gained the power and knowledge of the four that were absorbed."

Kyōka's head titled to the side a little before his form rippled again "That is true, but if they have their suspicions then why haven't they confronted you about it, especially if they know you have Sosuke's memories."

Naruto closed his eyes for a second before he opened them "I don't know and I'm not going to ask them, the four of them already have much to come to terms with, being in a completely different reality, surrounded by people that they know nothing about, and to top it off, they have to look after a boy that has knowledge and powers of their reality, so you'll have to forgive me if I'm not overly eager to pile more on top of them."

After Naruto finished talking he left the 'meeting room', leaving Kyōka to return back to it's own realm, and when he opened his eyes he looked at the nearest clock and noticed that the 'meeting' had only taken around an hour and out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Halibel was looking at him "Was talking to all of the zanpakutō spirits." Naruto told Halibel, who nodded, where he then headed to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the classroom of the academy with only Sasuke Uchiha and Sarkura Haruno being the only two others that were left, all of the other genin had left with their Jōnin sensei, the next day while he had sat as far away from the two of them as the classroom would allow, with Ryūjin jakka resting up against his left shoulder, which allowed him to lay out the fused zanpakutō he had created for Zangetsu and Benihime, the blade is much longer, roughly the length of the first zanpakutō that appeared for zangetsu, and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip, with the inner portion of the blade a crimson red while the outer portion was black. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. Attached to the base of the hilt is a crimson tassel with wisps black, outlined red, energy trailing along it's length in erratic patterns.

Naruto remembered what his groups reaction was when they saw the new zanpakutō, along with their reaction to certain revelations.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto was sitting at his table eating his breakfast while his mind was currently thinking of what the blade that would house Zangetsu and Benihime would look like, so far he knew that he would keep Benihime's red tassel and crimson coloring but other then that Naruto wasn't sure what the finally form would look like, probably a modified version of Tensa Zangetsu. _

_After Naruto had finished eating and cleaned off any dishes he use he finally decided on what the zanpakutō would look like and summoned Benihime and Zangetsu to him before both of the weapons turned into reishi before travelling to his right hand and converged into a blade, Naruto looked at the newly fused blade and nodded in acceptance.  
_

_It was after Naruto's new __zanpakutō that the others had joined him, with Soifon, Yoruichi, and Halibel walking in through the door while Rukia had come out of the bathroom, fully dressed, "Good your up, if you weren't I would have kicked you out of bed myself" Soifon said, as she hated laziness, before she noticed the new blade "Where did you get that __zanpakutō, and why can I sense Zangetsu's and Benihime's reiatsu in it."_

_"For your first question, I didn't get this __zanpakutō any where, I made it. For your second, both Zangetsu and Benihime have agreed to being confined to a single blade."  
_

_At first Soifon, Rukia and Yoruichi could only look at Naruto in shock as they knew that what he had just said was impossible, as while they weren't certain, __Asauchi were sent the __Shinōreijutsuin (spiritual arts academy) for the shinigami hopefuls that would then turn the asauchi's into true __zanpakutō "Impossible, there's no way that you could alter a __zanpakutō to such a degree, let alone two of them."  
_

_Naruto looked at Soifon, the one who finally spoke after he answered her questions, "Your right there is no way to alter a __zanpakutō but there is just one problem with what you said, when did I get my hands on a asauchi?"  
_

_At Naruto's question the three shinigami's eyes widended as they realized what he said was true, he never had a asauchi, could never have one and since that was true then what exactly were the __zanpakutō that he was currently using.  
_

_"You are correct and sense we have no way of getting to the soul society you won't have an asauchi but that just raises new questions. If those aren't __zanpakutō then what are they." Soifon asked Naruto as she knew that no one else among their group who could answer such a question.  
_

_"Ichigo." At hearing the softly spoken word Soifon, Yoruichi, and Naruto looked at Rukia, who was surprised at the sudden attention, in confusion while Naruto was looking at her in interest as Rukia may have realized what he was getting at or she simply connected the current situation to Ichigo's._

_"W-When I first meet Ichigo a Hollow had attacked his family and he tried to fight it but that only resulted in me being injured and I was forced to transfer my powers to him or we both died, he killed the hollow with a __zanpakutō that was in his hand."  
_

_After Rukia had finished talking about her meeting with Ichigo when Yoruichi suddenly realized something and looked at Naruto, who noticed her stare._

_"Figure something out, Yoruichi" Naruto asked as she had more then likely figured something out._

_At first Yoruichi said nothing, taking her time to think everything through, "Your hiding something from us aren't you." Yoruichi said to Naruto" I thought about your situation and Ichigo's and they're both similar, neither of you gained an asauchi. So drop charade and tell us what those are already." Yoruichi indicated to the '__zanpakutō' that was in Naruto's hand.  
_

_Naruto could only grin when Soifon and Rukia both looked at him after Yoruichi's explanation "I figured you'd be the one to get it Yoruichi. Very well I'll stop with the waiting, what this is." Naruto held up the __zanpakutō in his right hand. "Is the shinigami equivalent of a quincies bow."  
_

_At first the three of them said nothing before Soifon spoke "So all of 'your' __zanpakutō's are solidified reishi in the form of a sword with all of a zanpakut__ō's power."  
_

_"almost, but take what I said literally."_

_When Naruto had said that Rukia, Soifon, and Yoruichi all had wide eyes in shock and disbelieve, which wasn't that surprising to Naruto, as Rukia, Yoruichi and Soifon were around Yamamoto, Kisuke, Aizen and Ichigo, whose power and knowledge he had absorbed, and three of them were shinigami while one was a human-shinigami hybrid, only Ichigo was capable of having Quincy powers and he never showed any hint of possessing them during his time as a _  
_shinigami_ Daikō (Substitute)

_"I know what you three are thinking, and normally you would be right but let me say just this, what if they didn't know? What if they had quincy powers but never knew about them." When the three of them heard that they all thought about it and realized that if that was true then that would explain what Naruto had said but the question for them is how far down Ichigo's family line did one have to go before a quincy appeared. _

_"Masaki Kurosaki." Rukia, Soifon, and Yoruichi looked at Naruto "That is the name of Ichigo's mother and was a pure blood quincy."_

_The three of them said nothing as they were trying to come to terms with what Naruto had just told them, something that he understood, that Ichigo Kurosaki, someone that had been on their side for a number of battles, was half quincy and while Soifon was wondering how Ichigo couldn't have know that he was a quincy Yoruichi and Rukia already knew that if his mother,truly, was a quincy then there was no way for Ichigo to know about his mother's heritage when he first meet Rukia, his mother was already dead for roughly six years.  
_

_Naruto watched as the three of them were digesting his words and without saying another word, grabbed the new blade off of the table and walked out of the door, leaving a Kage Bushin to take care of his dishes._

_Flashback End_

Naruto's attention to the blade, and his thoughts, was interrupted when the door to the room opened and a man with spiky silver hair, a forehead protector that was tilted to cover his left eye, and a face mask covering the bottom portion of his face. Naruto knew this man was who Iruka had said would be his 'teams' sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi turned to looked at the three of them and Naruto saw that he his lone visible eye was half-lidded "My first impression of the three of you is that... your boring." When the man said that all three of them had different reactions, Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes in annoyance, Sakura gave Kakashi a flat stare, while Naruto simply looked at the man in boredom, really that was all that Kakashi was going to do, tell the three of them that they were boring.

Kakashi then moved his hand and form a single seal "Meet me up on the roof." and with that he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Naruto looked at the spot that Kakashi was at for a half a second before he got up from his chair, put Ryūjin jakka in his sash, and picked up his newly 'acquired' zanpakutō and rested the back of the blade against his shoulder as he made his way out of the room, were Sasuke and Sakura followed him shortly after Naruto had walked out of the door.

When Naruto had arrived on the roof it was to the site of Kakashi siting on top of the roof's railing reading an orange book and looked up when he sensed Naruto's presence "Well with the three of you here I guess we can start now." Naruto didn't need to turn around to know that Sasuke and Sakura were behind him, he could sense their chakra and their reiryoku.

Naruto walked forward until he reach a small number of steps that lead to a lower portion of the roof that held the railing and used the steps as an impromptu seat, adjusting Ryūjin jakka in his sash so that he could sit down, and move his new zanpakutō to where the tip was against the roof and the hilt was resting against his right shoulder while Sasuke and Sakura sat down near him.

"Alright I think that the four of us should get to know one another better, so how about you tell me your names, what you like, what you dislike, your hobbies and your dreams for the future."

"Ok then, why don't you go first Sensei so we know what to say." Sakura said, causing Naruto to immediately consider beating the shit out of Kakashi so that he would no longer have to be near pinky.

"Ok then, I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things that I hate... I don't feel like tell you that. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

'He only told us his name' were the thoughts of Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto was now revising his earlier about beat the shit out of Kakashi to get away from pinky to now doing it to get away from all of them.

"Alright your turn Pinky."

Sakura scowled at Kakshi's nickname for her before speaking "My name's Sakura Haruno my likes are." Sakura stopped talking and looks at Sasuke and giggles" My hobbies are playing trivia games and." she looks at Sasuke again and giggles "My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto- baka." Kakashi, using his peripheral vision, looked at Naruto and saw that he wasn't affected by Sakura's statement, something that didn't really surprise Kakashi as the Hokage had debrief him that Naruto had changed during his month long absence from the village "My dreams for the future" Sakura looked at Sasuke for a third time before she started to blush and giggle madly.

After hearing this Kakashi could only shake his head at how naive the kunochi of today were, focusing more on boys then their own training, before he turned to Sasuke "Okay, you next broody."

Sasuke slightly scowled at Kakashi nickname before he spoke "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

'I was afraid of this, it seems what Itachi did really messed with him and made the kid revenge driven, not that I can blame him. I'll have to keep an eye on him.' Kakashi thought as he knew that he had a lot of work ahead of him when it came to Sasuke, Sakura was a completely different matter, if the three of them passed the test that is.

"And finally you blondie."

Naruto just looked at Kakashi for a second, not having any reaction to the name's nick name "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't have a lot that I like and the number of things I hate are too numerous to count. My hobbies... I'm not tell you. My dreams for the future is none you your damn business."

After Naruto had finished speaking the three people around him had different reactions, Sasuke and Sakura were looking at Naruto in shock, surprise, and confusion as it was a well established fact that Naruto loved ramen, he ate the stuff everyday, and shouting to the heavens about being Hokage. Kakashi looked at Naruto knowing that he wouldn't be the same before his month long absence but still not a single mention of ramen or about the Hokage position was still a bit surprising.

"Well now, now that we know each other a bit better I think it's about time I told you about the true test." Kakashi spoke before he was interrupted by Sakura.

"True test? But Sensei we already passed our test."

At this Kakashi just eye smiled "You really didn't think that becoming a genin is as easy as passing a written exams and some small test did you?" At this Sakura blushed slightly as she actually did.

"That was actually use to weed out those that didn't have the potential to be shinobi. Now,as I was saying, this test with be held tomorrow morning at training ground three at seven in the morning." With that Kakashi got off of the railing and started walking towards the door and before he reached it he looked behind him at the three genin hopefuls "And don't eat anything, you'll just end up throwing it back up." before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto internally scoffed at Kakashi's words, like he would fall for such words, he showed up two hours after all of the genin had meet with the Jonin sensei's and he expected them to believe that he would arrive on time, yeah not likely, and seeing as how kakashi had left Naruto stood up from the steps and disappeared in a burst of shunpo, surprising both Sasuke and Sakura at his sudden departure.

* * *

**Next Morning 9 A.M.**

On training ground three, were two genins, these genins were Sasuke and Sakura and they had been waiting for their Sensei and their other teammate Naruto to show. They had been at the training ground since seven and had been waiting for two hours for Kakashi and Naruto to show up. By which time their patience was almost out.

Just when the two of them were about to leave the training ground to search for their Sensei and teammate, though extremely reluctant, when they noticed a figure walking towards them and were able to see that it was Naruto, wearing the same clothes from yesterday, after ten seconds.

"Naruto-Baka your late!" Cried Sakura as she started making her way towards Naruto fully intending to give him a beat down for making them wait and Naruto had always her target for venting her frustrations on.

Naruto continued walking towards his two teammates and it wasn't until Sakura was in front of him, with her right arm raised in the air, that he used shunpo to appear standing on a branch in one of the trees and watched as Sakura looked around to try and find him before giving up and turning around to rejoin Sasuke when she saw him in a tree, which surprised her at ow fast he got there and the fact that Sasuke had yet to notice Naruto, before she ran to the tree that he was in and screeched at him "How, how did you do that?"

Naruto looked down at the screeching howler monkey in annoyance "First off, none of your business, and second if Kakashi isn't here by the time that I showed up then how could I be late?" Naruto asked her, annoyed at the fact that she thought he should explain any of his actions, as for explain any of his techniques even if Naruto explained them she would neither be able to understand or use any of them.

Sakura was surprised at Naruto's response and before she could give her own reply Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves catching Sasuke's and Sakura's attention and when they saw that it was Kakashi Sakura was the first to react "Sensei, your late!"

Kakashi chuckled and gave her an eye smile "Sorry, I suppose that I got lost on the road of life."

Sasuke and Sakura were looking at Kakashi in shock at having a Jonin give such a lame excuse while Naruto only scoffed at such a pathetically weak excuse from the person that's supposed to be a Sensei to three and not only was he late, he was the one that gave the time for them to arrive in the first place, but he also gave an excuse rather then own up to his own mistake and taking into account what he did to the three of them yesterday Naruto's opinion of Kakashi wasn't good, now Naruto just needed to see the man's combat ability.

After everyone had settled down Kakashi explained what test he was going to use with them, he called it the bell test, he would have two bells and they would try the best to get them from him before the time was up. Kakashi also explained that if they failed to get either of the bells before time ran out then the three of them had failed the test and would be sent back to the academy.

Kakashi had brought out a timer and set it to go off noon, when he started the countdown Kakashi told them the test had began.

Sasuke and Sakura quickly jumped into the hiding spots the nearby forest offered and began to plan what they would do to get the bells.

Naruto, on the other hand, simply jumped down from the branch he was still in and walked towards kakashi and stopped a about ten feet from him where Kakashi spoke up "This is a surprise, your not hiding like the other two?"

Naruto scoffed at that "It would be useless to hide, besides, you won't stop me from getting those bells." After Naruto had finished speaking he adjusted his grip and the fuse blade and casually held it out on his right side.

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a second then to the black red blade before he spoke bemusedly "Really, all by yourself and I doubt that you've been practicing kenjutsu for long, so how are you going to accomplish that."

"Like this" After Naruto had finished speaking he dashed at kakashi and thrust the blade at his chest, that he barely avoided by jumping to the left with a completely wide eye, Naruto spun on the spot and slashed at kakashi's chest, leaving a gash that blood freely flowed from, before he exploded in a cloud of smoke only for it to reveal a log.

* * *

Kakashi looked at were he was once and exhaled in relief, that was too close, as he looked down at Naruto from the branch of a tree that was near a small river '_He's fast, apparently whatever happened to Naruto gave him quiet the speed boost and if that's the case then I have to assume all of his physical got a similar boost_' Kakashi glanced down at the center of his chest, the same spot he would have had a wound if he hadn't used a **Kawarimi** (Replacement) '_The biggest problem isn't his kenjutsu skills, though if the glimpse is anything to go by it's dangerous, it's the blade's reach_' Kakashi was pulled from his thought's when he noticed Naruto was rushing at him again and when he got within ten feet of Kakashi's position he jumped into the air and said "red", where the crimson color of Naruto's blade started emitting the same color light, and then slashed at Kakashi, who jumped to the right.

When Naruto's blade made contact with the bark of the tree a pulse emanated from the blade and a crimson two dimensional shock-wave fired from the blade. The shock-wave severed the branch from the tree without any resistance, causing kakashi's single eye to widened, Naruto then channeled chakra along the blade, which quickly turn crimson, and slashed at Kakashi releasing a wave at him.

Kakashi watched as the crimson wave of energy came barreling towards and noticed that the tree branch was being destroyed as the crimson wave passed over it, Kakashi really didn't want to get by that, before it washed over his form.

* * *

Naruto watched kakashi became enveloped by the crimson wave where he felt his presence disappear, most likely a **Kage Bunshin**, after he had gathered enough reishi that aloud him to stand on air Naruto quickly spread his senses out and noticed that Kakashi was underground less then ten feet from the tree, moving his left foot, making Naruto parallel to the recently destroyed branch before he said only two words "Black red" before channeling even more chakra along his blade before a deep black started mixing with the crimson and then jumped into the air, as the aura of black and red around the blade increased, before gravity brought Naruto back to the ground where he slammed the fused blade against the ground, the black and crimson aura spread across the surface, and a second later a large portion of the ground was destroyed and revealed a completely shocked kakashi "Well, looky what I found." Naruto said with a small smile, which only grew when he saw Kakashi's expression.

Watching as kakashi jumped out of the newly formed crater and away from him Naruto lifted the blade from the ground, where a black crimson aura appeared around the blade again, before slashing at kakashi and sending a wave of energy at the Jōnin, where he jumped to the side to dodge, then fire off two more waves of energy.

After kakashi had dodged the last energy wave Naruto used shunpo to appear in front of Kakashi, shocking and surprising the hell out of him, and slashed at him with a overhead strike and then a twisting slash, when Kakashi dodged the first attack, that Naruto angled the string that held the two bells then lunged at them with his free hand before he lashed out with a kick that connected and sent kakashi sailing through the air before he crashed into a tree which then proceeded to break from the impact.

Naruto tossed both bells in his hand a couple of times while looking at Kakashi's downed form "Well that was fun. Though now I guess this test has gone from trying to get the bells from you to finding me." and with having said that Naruto used shunpo to disappear, a mocking laugh could be heard as a small wind traveled through the area.

**X-Chapter End-X**

**Alright I got to the fight with kakashi in this one and to make sure that there is no confusion what I did with that flashback wasn't an info dump, at least I don't think it is, I just wanted to get certain information about Ichigo's family out of the way so I won't have to do it all at once next chapter.**

**Also I have my second poll up, the one about me doing a Dark Souls Mass Effect crossover, so check it out and place a vote to see how you want me to start the thing.**

**That doesn't mean that you put your vote in a review that's what the poll is for, I feel like I shouldn't even have to say this but that's what happened the last time I got reviews telling me what the votes were for.**


End file.
